


Scrumptious

by escavatedanastasia



Series: Scrumptious [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Apartment AU, BDSM, Bondage, Discipline, Fluff, Humiliation, Humor, M/M, Petplay, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, The Whole Nine Yards Basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escavatedanastasia/pseuds/escavatedanastasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Bunny have only been an item for a couple of months. But when Jack decides to already add a surge of adrenaline to their relationship, things get arousingly complicated, even more so when their neighbor, Pitch, unexpectedly becomes part of the equation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cheesecake

**Author's Note:**

> So, some of the main themes in here may be controversial to my fellow jackrabbit shippers. Bunny as a sub, bdsm, a poly v, and a whole new form of Bunny's that isn't portrayed in the books might be a bit of a turnoff for you. But if you have a taste for fun, be my guest to proceed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster has come down with a bad case of the me-me-me's.

Jack Frost leaped around the back of the couch and grabbed the remote, turning on the television as he got situated on the sofa. It had been a long day of job hunting and he had to practically force himself to relax. Usually this was in the case of his boyfriend of two months, but he got sick just as Jack finished unpacking a few things after he moved into the former's apartment. It was rather hasty, but their chemistry had blossomed a few days after they had originally met.  
The dynamic television channels flickered on Jack's pale face in the dim lighting. He swung his feet atop the stone coffee table, a privilege of which he had only recently been granted. He settled on an obscure black-and-white movie that was already halfway through.  
"Hey Jack?" Aster's voice weakly rang out from down the hall.  
"Yeah?" he replied, not missing a beat.  
"C-can I borrow one of your t-shirts? I'm cold and I don't have any."  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "Um...sure. But wouldn't they be a little small on you?"  
"No," came his muffled reply, already in the closet. Seconds later Jack heard gentle footsteps padding across the kitchen floor, followed by the sticky sound of the freezer opening and closing. He finally turned around as Aster lazily trudged into the living room with a pint of chocolate ice cream and a spoon.  
"What happened to you, kitten?" Jack inquired with baffled concern. Aster was about half as tall as usual, his feet and ears just a little too big, whereas his sparkling green eyes were large, round and exhausted. He humbly adorned himself with an oversized summer camp t-shirt of Jack's.  
"I think I've reached the lowest point of my fever," Aster answered with a weak smile. "I had to break into a smaller form to sustain energy." He cracked open the ice cream and started wolfing it down immediately. "Sorry I couldn't help you unpack, Frosty. This bug is killin' me."  
"It's alright," Jack replied with sincere compassion. "But can I just say you're really cute when you're sick?"  
"Ha ha, vomiting is so adorable that I think I'm gonna puke again just thinking about it," Aster retorted with an eye roll.  
"Awh, c'mere Princess." Jack gestured toward his lap.  
Aster obeyed as he sat on Jack's left leg with a sigh.  
"I didn't know you liked old movies," he commented in between spoonfuls of fudge.  
"Not really. Can I have some?"  
"Absolutely not."  
"Thought so," Jack said with a smirk. "So have you given any thought to a follow up of what happened a couple weeks ago?" The white-haired teen was referring to certain bonding the pair had engaged with.  
"Oh. Yeah. About that. I um...I've never exactly been comfortable...giving it, per se," Aster mumbled sheepishly.  
"What?" Jack exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me? We could've switched if you wanted that."  
"I don't know, I think I just wanted to try it for a while."  
"And you didn't like it?"  
His boyfriend sniffed. "N-no..."  
"Aw, Bunny...!" Frost held his teary-eyed boyfriend close to his chest.  
"Hey, you know what?" He whispered into his long ear after a few silent moments. "Maybe when you get all better we can do it. And you could use the form you're in now, to make things easier. I'm a little bit taller than you now. We could do some fun things I've been wanting to try with a special someone..." Jack could hear bashful giggling from Aster as the former kept his eyes glued to Ginger Rogers on the TV set. He had to force himself not to let his eyes stray as the ice cream practically got tossed to the other arm of the sofa, and he began receiving gentle but passionate kisses on his cheek, all the way down to the base of his slender neck. Furry arms were draped around it as the pecks multiplied, until Jack broke his attempts at being stoick, beginning to stroke Aster's soft cheeks and the back of his head. He had to shift his position as the kisses grew sweeter, reaching his cold lips. Frost shoved the coffee table forward with his feet, anticipating his partner's next actions on his body.  
"Such a sweet little Bunny," he softly spoke in between smooches. They ran down his chest until they reached his jeans. It was then that Aster whipped his head up to make eye contact with his beautiful boyfriend.  
"May I?" he purred, fingers dangling over his zipper, big eyes begging for a show.  
"But you're sick!" Jack blurted out with an accusatory tone.  
"I might've not been...as sick as I let on to you," Aster admitted, his seductive smirk fading. "Sorry."  
Jack raised a finger, ready to tell him off in the same manner his darling usually would, but decided to refrain.  
"Eh, fuck it. Go to town," he sighed with mock frustration as he leaned back against the cushions. Aster giddily unzipped Jack's jeans like a child opening a Christmas present. Or an Easter egg. He yanked down the undergarments immediately. Holy mackerel, what a donger we had here. And it was all Aster's for the taking, ready for him to do one of the things he did best. It began to expand the second Jack saw the bunny squeal like a piglet and promptly hit the ground, fully prepared for some action. Frost reached over and ruffled his head fur like a proud teacher, especially as it seemed like at this point Jack didn't need to have to feel steamrolled into submission.


	2. Devil's Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster obediently begins following along with fulfilling all of Jack's fanciful aspirations. Anything for his master, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you thought the last chapter was hot well here's where shit starts gettin volcanic.

It took the two of them more than a week to prepare for the special activities they were to embark on. The only soul who could help so suddenly was Pitch, the man who lived in the next apartment building over and whom Aster had sworn pissed in his flowerbeds from time to time. Nevertheless, he was always the expert on things people didn't usually discuss in public environments. He spent the week giving Jack multiple resources, as the boy was always on the run job hunting, while he spent time in the apartment with a belligerent Aster, teaching him the ins and outs of certain activities he'd have to engage in.  
By Tuesday, both of them were absolutely eager to show their affection in a slightly more painful manner. Jack was supposed to be home at 6:15 on the dot, and it was at 6:10 that Pitch was putting on the finishing touches of his handiwork. They were in Aster's bedroom, surrounded by blossoming flowers, burning incense, sparkling gemstones, intricate paintings and harmonic wind chimes. Pitch had always suspected that Aster was some sort of witch.  
"Pi-itch, it feels funny..." the pooka began to whine.  
"I think that's enough out of you, fluffy," Pitch replied, grabbing a ball gag and quickly fastening it around the lanky Aster's protesting head. He was initially teased a bit when he was forced to reveal this newer form to Pitch as they shopped for item sizes, but after eight days they had both grown slightly more compliant in each other's company, especially given the touchy subject matter. Aster still rather loathed him, but he definitely trusted that his kind-of-neighbor knew what he was doing. He sensed that the tall, greyish man was rather promiscuous. He found himself glaring at him with his big, bulging eyes, eyebrows furrowed nastily as his mouth was now immobile. He could only make angry grunts in his direction as an amused Pitch stroked the bottom of his furry chin through his long, bony fingers.  
"You've been such a good boy this week, Aster. I hope your boyfriend knows what to do with such a treasure as yourself."  
The bunny's eyes rolled dramatically, just as the two were met with an almost reluctant knock at the bedroom door.  
"Showtime," Pitch announced, unlocking the door and swinging it open with a flourish, eager to display his masterpiece. Aster craned his neck to get a good view of Jack, whose white hair was more tousled than usual, and whose dreamy blue eyes were rimmed with black eyeliner and burgundy eyeshadow. He wore only spikes, leather and silver buckles from head to toe, especially on his size-too-big jacket and square-toed boots. His legs looked spray-painted with black latex, and as the teen shifted his weight to one side, he could detect nipple rings. Aster's gag muffled his snickering at the sight of his rugged lover. Pitch shot him an annoyed glare.  
"He's all dolled up and ready to go," he declared to Jack as he gestured towards Aster. "You may want to give him a good once-over, however. I'm always open for critique."  
Jack nodded solemnly, his eyes tracking toward his awaiting boyfriend, who was sitting meekly on the floor.  
"Ooh la la, what do we have here?" Frost purred as he slowly clomped across the hard oak floor. His whole demeanor had miraculously changed from his goofy, compassionate boyfriend to a cold-hearted, stoic stud. Aster shyly avoided eye contact as he was steadily orbited by his boyfriend. He had almost felt invaded, as he was carefully examined from head to toe, even more so as Jack leaned down with an amused smirk. He let his cold fingers trail along the bunny's lacy pink lingerie, playfully giving the padless bustier bra strap a little snap against his sensitive skin. His fur may or may not have been sprinkled with some glitter, as it seemed to sparkle when the sunlight crept through the window. Lavender leather straps adorned Aster's shoulders and criss crossed along his torso, stopping at his pelvis. It was hard for Jack to get a good feel out of them as he noticed his princess wriggling and squirming from discomfort. He curiously turned to look straight toward his buttonhole, where he realized he was sitting on a rhinestone buttplug.  
"Oh, you poor little thing," Frost said with a chuckle. He tickled Aster's fluffy white tail while he was still checking it out in that area. It was wiggling in unconcealed excitement and tied up with a pink silk bow. His paws were chained together behind his back in frilly white wrist cuffs. Jack regained his composure as he let his eyes trail along the rest of the lingerie set: the panties, the garter belt, the girdle, and the satin knee socks. His feet were kept in custom light yellow platform heels. Jack had been reluctant to look right at his boyfriend's face, afraid he'd go soft just by seeing it. But it was inevitable as he leaned in for a close look at his lover. He almost reeked of the scent of daisies and artificial strawberries, and part of his white cheeks were hastily smeared in pink blush. His lack of words was justified in the case that he had a lavender ball gag buckled around his glowing face. He batted his short eyelashes adoringly and nuzzled his cheek as Jack planted a kiss on his forehead, before he stuck a couple of his fingers under Aster's lacy pink collar, tied in place with a large satin bow and a big spherical bell firmly attached to it. He smirked at the pooka's anxious eyes, begging for a reward from putting up with Pitch for a whole week.  
"You two really outdid yourselves, hm?" He remarked as he gave the silver bell a flick with his frigid digits.  
"We did a lot of shopping for you, didn't we Bunnymund?" Aster nodded enthusiastically, rocking back and forth to try and rid himself of the inconvenience that was up his ass.  
Now it was the time for Jack to give his approval and get the party started. But it was almost a chore to. After all, the second he caught a glimpse of Aster, his sweet, precious darling Aster, he looked like a pastel Christmas present that Jack was forbidden to unwrap until playtime was over. He almost didn't want to have to touch something that looked so perfect and delicate. But that was the object of their little game. It was all Jack could do to not let out a little sigh.  
"Not bad, Pitch," the teen said smugly. "I'm gonna have a lot of fun with this one."  
Pitch weaved his fingers together in satisfaction.  
"Excellent. Glad to be of service. Personally, I'd love to have taken him out for a spin myself, you know, as a test run--"  
Irritated MMPHs of protest from Aster's part flooded their ears immediately.  
"Goodbye, Pitch," Jack declared as he kept his cold temperament on lock. "I'll pay you tomorrow."  
"I'll see myself out, thanks," the man retorted as he left the bedroom. The main door was heard being shut seconds later. Jack turned back to Aster, eyes growing soft and sensitive for but a moment.  
"Are you ready?" he asked softly.  
"Mm hm," came the bunny's muffled reply as his pupils dilated.  
"Are you sure?" Jack's face looked genuinely concerned. Aster already felt like he was being drowned in security.  
"Mm hm."  
Jack's warmhearted demeanor switched back off again, this time for the next hour or so. He promptly unzipped one of his jacket pockets and extracted a ruffled pink leash, and began searching for the heart-shaped ring on the front of Aster's collar to clasp it onto.  
"Then come along, my little pet," he seductively declared as he gave the leash a sharp tug. Aster suddenly realized that his feet had been asleep for the past ten minutes of sitting on them, as he stumbled to get up on them. He desperately reached for Jack's free hand for support, as Jack looked up to the ceiling, attempting to stifle his sympathetic laughter. The look of his adorable boyfriend struggling to stand on platform heels before he even started walking was too much to handle. But the second Aster was balanced they were on the move. Jack trudged through the open doorway and started down the hall towards the spare room, four feet ahead, not missing a single beat. Aster had to swing his hips back and forth to maintain his balance on his heels as he clumsily wobbled down the hallway, Jack repeatedly yanking on his leash with nothing more than a single stony glance behind his shoulder.  
"Pretend you're a horse," Pitch's voice echoed inside the rabbit's mind. "Keep your posture erect as you trot along with your master."  
Aster took a deep breath and strutted down the remainder of the hallway, bell making jangling sounds as he pranced, only stopping when Jack swung open the spare room door with a loud creak.  
"Your safe word is Applesauce. Let's get started."


	3. Pineapple Upside-Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Aster's turn to be steamrolled into submission, so why not make things a little more sadistic for this special little evening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter that had a lot of anticipation beforehand--some of it from me, but mostly from my splendid readers! Please note to not use my writing as a personal guide to different kinks; I may know more about consent than EL James, but I assure you, I am no teacher. I did do a lot of research for this, but these activities could be dangerous without infinite amounts of practice and trust in the community. I urge you to not take this chapter as your BDSM bible. All that aside, enjoy your smut, Jackrabbit nerds!

Jack kicked the cedar door shut behind him with exuberant force. He leant down to disconnect the leash and wind it back up, collecting it. Aster promptly began licking the teen's buckled leather boots as soon as he hit the floor. Jack looked the room over with his steely black-rimmed eyes. It was once completely desolate, begging to be made into something of use. A single window still stood, offering the autumn sunset, but the cheap burlap curtains were drawn to smother it. The slightly dimmed lights on the ceiling were readily prepared when the pair entered the room. A plain old mattress with white sheets and a rusty metal bed frame stood regally ahead of them, and an old trunk was shoved against the wall to accompany it. Jack stepped over Aster's humbled stance as he headed for said trunk, pushing the top open wide. He removed a few items from it that he coyly kept hidden from Aster's sight, besides the silver bar with ankle cuffs that he twirled like a baton as he sauntered over, shoving Aster to the edge of the bed.  
“Spread 'em, slut,” Frost commanded. The pooka obeyed, keeping his lanky legs two and a half feet apart as he spun around to face the unoccupied bed. The shackles were attached, the handcuffs removed and replaced with new ones that kept his wrists to the steel. Jack was already a god. Aster clung to the bed frame as his boyfriend whipped out a lacy pink leather paddle. He swooshed it softly as he sauntered back and forth behind the pooka, the clunking of the former's boots matching up to the latter's racing heart as he bent over the bed, arching his back like a cat, shifting his shoulders up as he grabbed the sheets, eyes wide shut. Jack kept his own blue eyes glued to that perky little ass, spread wide and bent over for his use. He clucked his tongue as he paced, straining to remember the dialogue that made things even more interesting and different.  
“What am I gonna do with you?” he questioned mockingly as he gave the rear an experimental pat on the right cheek.  
“Something tells me you're thinking all the way back to the time you decided to sign up for all this shit,” he punctuated his pause by swinging the paddle dramatically and bringing it down with a loud POP on the other cheek, releasing a wistful groan from his significant other.  
“And you actually had the guts to go through with it,” he finished. To be perfectly honest, he didn't know what he was saying. He never read them out of any storybook, they just spilled out of his mouth like hot fudge. He kept his mind's eye on the plug, that pink, heart-shaped rhinestone that made his baby squirm like a bitch. Oh, how he wanted to pound that perfect little ass until he screamed. His thoughts were interrupted with needy whining from his lover. He sighed frustratedly.  
“Don't rush me, princess.”  
A loud smack from Jack was followed by a ragged groan from Aster. Rewarded instantly from the impact, the teen's own arousal was slowly becoming prominent.  
“I've gotta say, Aster, your readiness is rather admirable. You're a few years older than me, and yet you've been begging for attention like a child ever since we entered.”  
Jack chuckled to himself.  
“Of course, nobody would've known you were older from that new stature of yours. It's precious.”  
Frost spun around and caught himself behind Aster, and he let his head rest upon the pooka's prostrate shoulder. The latter quietly sniffed the face inches from his, taking in the harsh stench of discount cologne. The owner's cold hand grabbed his crotch, making him squeak as his back flexed once again at the touch.  
“Attaboy!” Jack exclaimed with a smirk. “I'd say we're all prepped and ready, huh?”  
Jack began pacing again, boots clunking on the floor rhythmically.  
“But unfortunately for you, I'm not feeling too compassionate today.”  
Aster had raised an eyebrow, and Jack could sense it. He smiled widely as he repeatedly smacked the paddle against his own palm.  
“It’s not very fair that you're getting all the fun this evening. So I think I'm gonna even the playing field a little bit. That's why you'll only be allowed to come when I give you permission.”  
He grinned when a pathetic whine escaped loudly from his boyfriend's filled mouth, and he brought the paddle down sharply on the side of one of his cheeks in retaliation of the noise, changing the sound to a startled gasp. Jack exhaled.  
“That’s better.”  
He strutted a few feet over and picked up a bottle of lubricant, snapping the cap off with his thumbnail. He got right to where Aster couldn't see him and removed his own latex pants, tossing the buckled boots to the other side of the room. He slicked the gel back and forth against his member until it was glazed, then he quickly unzipped the back of Aster's lavender body straps. They fell softly against the floor, the panties soon following.  
Frost picked at the butt plug until it loosened, hanging onto their mutual adrenaline for dear life. He entered the hole the second the plug was removed, and the dominant's ears were instantly quenched with loud, unarticulated screeches. He might've heard “dear God,” or “holy shit” thrown in somewhere, but all those vowels were merely an agonizing symphony as he began pumping himself again and again and again. He probably caught his partner off guard as he was larger than the plug itself, but Jack loved a good surprise on the unsuspecting. All of a sudden, one of his pumps emitted an unusual yelp from his lover. Frost's face brightened.  
“Well la-dee-da, I think we found the spot, don't you think so?”  
He tried the same move again with more force, probably a bit more force than he had planned. Aster's hips snapped forward against the rusted metal as he cried out, urging him to do it again. And again. And again. Repeated whimpers and cries continued flooding his ears, the bell on the rabbit's collar keeping a steady rhythm of pleasure. Jack felt it coming. He removed his hands from the boyfriend's body, not wanting to tell him, to keep the impression that this predatory side of him was full of surprises. Aster dared not to look behind him; now that he wasn't being touched he had to keep on alert. He hated surprises. His arms almost involuntarily strained in attempts to free himself from what was ahead. Aster wasn't allowed to come, but by God he'd want to if Jack continued his onslaught. He tried to keep his infantile wailing at a minimum as he squeezed back, flexing his back like a butterfly, push after push. Jack finally let out a deep gasp just before he couldn’t hold himself back any longer, and he expelled his frosting deeply into his significant other's body, hips attached infinitely as he absolutely spent himself into oblivion, breathless as he relaxed his muscles. Only when every bit had been milked dry and his endowment was shrinking back into himself did he slink away from his twitching and trembling Aster. The white-haired teen dropped to his knees before his legs gave out from themselves, and he rested his victorious head against his right arm and leg as he struggled to catch his breath. His eyes darted up and his body gave a shiver of disbelief and excitement at the sight of the bunny's continued, unsatisfied arousal, his huge green eyes glazing over in silent admiration as his body hit the floor to face him, his arms crisscrossed and still held high in restraint, his paws limp in weakness.  
“Nice job,” Jack whispered roughly. “I'll be back later to finish my handiwork, princess.”  
He stood up, shaking mostly subsided in his limbs from the aftershock of such a powerful burst, and lolling his head coyly behind his studded leather shoulder to the desperate face of his lovely submissive as he pulled the latex back up with a squeak.  
“Y'know what, Aster? I think since you've been such a good little bunny for me, I should probably reward you,” he announced graciously. He kissed the pooka's fuzzy temple lovingly as his hands snaked around to the back of his head and unlatched the gag, letting it fall loosely at the bottom of Aster's neck. He unfastened the handcuffs soon after, letting Aster massage his once bound wrists before locking them behind his back again. He pulled up the lingerie and straps that fell among his partner's ankles to take them back at the start, save the gag.  
“Now, what do you say?” Jack cooed with a smug look in his smudged eyes.  
Aster ferociously scowled at him for a moment, the blush smears washing over his cheeks as green eyes bore raging fire into icy blues, but the second Jack reached for the gag again, Aster's voice made its appearance.  
“Thank you, sir,” he squeaked out begrudgingly, as if what he had said was merely one of his merciless insults.  
Jack smirked back at his stubborn boyfriend.  
“Did you like it? Do you wanna go again?” he asked.  
Bunny dropped his eyes and squirmed in place, and Jack felt a sharp tinge of worry. The rabbit had been in that position for a long time. Hmm, he hadn't said Applesauce yet...  
“Yes sir,” the accented, lovely voice whispered above the sprite's thoughts, and he exhaled in relief.  
“Then I’ll be back in a little while, Flopsy Mopsy,” he replied to his bound lover, pressing a gentle kiss to his eyelid. “I love you to the moon and back.”  
He smiled fondly at the adorable grin of gratitude that spread across Aster's panting face, and Jack stood up before he could get a reply. Jack dropped the lacy paddle and the lubricant back to the trunk before returning to the glittering plug lying patiently on the floor. Jack quickly swatted Aster's rear with the back of his hand a couple times to make him turn his body around. After he tested its slipperiness, he slowly began popping it back into his lover’s body, halting when he briefly clenched himself around it.  
“Don't fight it babydoll, just relax...” he spoke soothingly as he pressed it the rest of the way into Aster's abused hole.  
“Jack-ie,” the pooka begged breathlessly as it stopped and fit snugly back into place. “Please...”  
Jack huffed in mock frustration.  
“Goddammit, Aster, do you only ever care about yourself?” he griped irritably as he pulled his boots back on.  
“I'll be back in a little bit, I promise,” he called out to the beautiful wail of his bound lovebird, slamming the door behind him. Jack stormed down the hall, headed for the kitchen, intent on making himself some Pop-Tarts. His mind was still on Aster as he waited for them to toast. He considered his recent sexual endeavors and let pride wash over him. Oh, how he wanted to be Aster's dream, and he now succeeded in more ways than one. The boy's brief thoughts were interrupted when a loud “HOLY FUCK” echoed from down the hall. His lips tightened as he tripped over his boots, hoping to God it was something punishable as he sprinted down the hallway. The door sprang open as Jack emerged, staring silently at Aster as he tried to take it in wordlessly. Aster's eyes darted between his oddly-positioned foot and Jack's clueless expression. This went on for ten seconds before the pooka snarled.  
“Um, I tried to stand up and stretch,” his accent relayed.  
Jack raised an eyebrow, silently begging for a little more clarification from Aster's impatient expression.  
“I'm pretty sure I sprained my foot on my platforms,” he finished with a slightly irritated edge on his voice. Jack's eyes still looked like they belonged to a gossip who was prodding him for all the gory details. Aster cradled his head on his own shoulder as he let out a long, deep sigh.  
“Applesauce,” he whispered in annoyance. Jack grinned and lifted up his partner as if he were about to carry his bride across the threshold, planting another kiss on his forehead as they exited the chamber.  
“Just wanted to make sure.”


	4. Blueberry Crumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack starts getting distant after the pair's sexual endeavors. Aster makes attempts at wooing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a day late with this chapter, first of all. I got an eye infection so one of my eyes was half open and my cornea was burning SO yeah.  
> Also big news!! Jack and Aster are now answering comments asking about them, their relationship, headcanons and the like. So knock yourselves out!

Aster's only demands for aftercare were simple and sweet. He unfortunately declined to talk them over with his boyfriend, assuming he already knew to feed him grapes from a silver goblet as he lay strewn across his lover's knees, their eyes hypnotized in adoration for each other. But alas, Jack was treating it like any other night. Not that the other nights were bad, but this was after a half-hour of spanking and rough sex, and the bunny thought that required particularly special treatment.  
Jack concluded wrapping Aster's ankle in self-tightening bandages, resting it on the stone coffee table in the living room. He glanced at Aster's exhausted face, which was intent on untying the ribbon around his tail. Every other accessory was already removed, save the stockings. Jack sighed with a small smile and loosened it up, winding it nonchalantly around his pale knuckles. The pooka stretched his arms and stared back, pride leaking from his glassy green irises.  
“I don't think I can take you seriously in that getup, mate,” he muttered.  
Jack glanced down in realization that he was still decked in leather and latex, and laughed awkwardly as he bent his arms behind his head. He squeaked on the toes of his boots as he headed for the hallway.  
“I shall return, then,” he replied with finger pistols. “Remember to keep it elevated!”  
Aster let out a loud, annoyed yawn. He pulled it all apart when he dared to stand up on those stupid old heels. His unsatisfied arousal could've been quenched if only he hadn't been so concerned for the sustainment of his precious tibialis anteriors. And now he was paying the bitter price. Oh, how he missed being taller. He could reach his hanging plants when he was taller, and water them and nurture them. Now he would have to have Jack do it for the next week or so, whom he somewhat trusted with his green babies, but it definitely wasn't quite the same. Of course, he probably shouldn't have been complaining, seeing as he was four foot eleven now whereas he was three foot eleven when he had the flu.  
“I'm ba-ack!” the teen sang as he emerged from around the corner, hardly a teen anymore as his birthday was coming quickly. His makeup was partially removed out of sheer apathy, his hair combed back down out of sheer fussiness. He was only wearing lounge pants, just as Aster liked it. He reached out to touch the boy's slightly toned chest as he received a gentle peck on the nose.  
“Does somebody want a hot chocolate?” Frost cooed as he rocked back and forth on his calloused heels, hands pinned behind his back, holding an invisible something. After he was granted an eager mm-hm in response, he hung the contents of his veiny hands in front of his lover's face. It was the blue hoodie he had embellished a few years ago, long before they had known each other. He took a crafting seminar at the start of his classes and decorated it with glittering frost designs, to commemorate his surname.  
Aster lifted his arms up to make it easier for Jack to slip on to his body. As the edges were pulled, the bunny's paws were lowered, and he made a nasty scowl. The sleeves hung lazily over his paws a bit, and his left shoulder almost revealed itself entirely in his scrawniness. He looked up to complain to his boyfriend, but he had already disappeared into the kitchen. The hiss of the pre-packaged cocoa powder pouring from its paper pouch was music to their ears. Aster snapped on the television as soon as he rolled a sleeve up one of his arms. No blowjobs tonight, unless he wanted to get dangerously creative. And look at where that got him.  
He stopped flipping at a Mexican soap opera and rubbed his fingers against his temples. He didn't even speak Mexican very well, nor did he enjoy getting invested in fictional dilemmas. He halted at this when the microwave started beeping insistingly. Jack practically skipped over to his angel, withholding the beverage teasingly as the pouting other made grabby hands, eyebrows furrowed in irritation.  
“Oh alright,” the boy groaned as he handed it over. He watched the rabbit cradle it in his handless sleeves as he softly blew on it, lest he singe his esophagus.  
“So...do you remember what tomorrow is?” Jack asked with a grin as he got situated on the couch, silently begging for the correct answer the first time. He didn't want to be one of those poor odd couple clichés.  
“Hmm,” Aster pondered. “Is it our anniversary already?”  
“Yes!” Frost chirped. “Three whole months with you! Isn't that incredible?”  
“Positively,” the pooka agreed. He snuggled against his significant other's body as he instinctually licked the slight wounds on the tops of his wrists from the yanking of handcuffs.  
“You look like a cat when you do that,” Jack remarked.  
“Well I am your kitten, after all,” the former replied with a smirk. “Oh, and I didn't wanna mention this, but the leash isn't just for leading me down the hallway.”  
“It's not?”  
“Nah, it's for keepin' me steady when I'm getting fucked. It's multi-purpose.”  
“Oh,” Jack said softly as he leaned back in revelation. “Well that's just kinda dirty. I like it my way.”  
“You're silly,” Aster remarked with a chuckle as he wiggled the toes of his sprained joint. He looked up at his lover's face. Somehow he had made it into the his lap once again. He could only cuddle into his chest as he relaxed his muscles. The hoodie was so thick and cozy against his fur. This was fine. Everything was fine.  
“So,” he asked in between gulps of chocolate, “What sort of ideas have ya been concocting to celebrate this momentous occasion?”  
“It's a surprise,” Jack blandly replied as he hugged his butterfly against his chest.  
“Eh, I loved that last surprise of yours, but I didn't really like the fact that it was a surprise.”  
“Don't be such a worry wart, you'll love every bit of this surprise! Oh, and don't forget to give me some killer presents,” Frost reminded him.  
“Whatever you say, hon.”  
Their conversation was interrupted by a steady knock at the door.  
Jack suddenly jumped up from the couch, nearly sending Aster and his beverage to the carpet. Only his reflexes could save him from a worse injury than his sprained ankle.  
“Hey there!” Aster could hear his partner exclaim from the front door of the apartment. The rabbit peeked from under the arm chair to see Tooth in the doorway. What a relief. He waved his sleeve-covered arm to gain her attention. Her face brightened as she mimicked his actions.  
“How's the ankle going back there?” she called out from ten feet away.  
“Wait,” Jack interrupted, “you've seen him like this before?”  
Tooth tittered. “We've known each other since we were kids, Jack. There's nothing I haven't seen.”  
Aster nodded solemnly in agreement.  
“So,” the feathered young woman uttered, “I brought the crutches from the sorority. I understand now why you said no adult sizes.”  
Aster blew a raspberry at her before he took another swig of his drink.  
“Thanks!” Jack replied with gratitude as he took the crutches, making a face at his boyfriend in return.  
Tooth left after a little more small talk, and Jack joined his significant other on the sofa once again, leaning the crutches against the coffee table. Time for to try again for the grape fantasy.  
“Ja-ack, my arse hurts...” Aster whined helplessly as he started lying down on Jack's legs.  
“Ah-ah-ah, you're not keeping your leg elevated!” came the immediate response as Jack cheerily wagged his finger. Aster repressed a growl as he gritted his teeth. This was the opposite of how things were supposed to go. He was supposed to get an “aww” and some sympathetic strokes on the face. Did Jack skip some aftercare chapter on all the books Pitch gave him? Aster frowned, deep in thought as he pulled a hoodie sleeve up and ran his paw up and down Jack's abdominals. He was so agitated that he didn't even want to ask him about it or voice his concerns. He just sat on his sore butt and kept his leg on the table, flattening his ears to pull up the faded blue hood. It was almost as if the whole thing didn't happen for Jack, as if Aster wasn't memorable. Tomorrow had better make up for everything.


	5. Angel Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another filler chapter before the BIG DATE. Still relevant tho bc Pitch is in it.

Aster awoke to an open window that let in a breeze of serenity, but the jingling of his wind chimes gave away his resting place. He must have fallen asleep on the couch and was carried back to his bed by his boyfriend last night.  
“Jack!” he called out with a small crack in his voice. His height hadn't improved at all over the night, seeing as Frost's hoodie declined to shrink.  
Suddenly, as his eyes adjusted, Aster noticed an object at the foot of his bed. A haphazardly wrapped package tied up with his tail ribbon from the night before countered him like a déjà vu. He flipped it over, checking out the note scribbled on the bottom.  
“We have reservations at Martinelli's at 7!!” it read. “I love you cutesy-pie!!!”  
Aster snorted at the goofiness of the note, yet he couldn't help but grin as he untied the ribbon and neatly unfolded the brown paper. He gasped loudly, and a squeal followed as the contents were revealed. He yanked the floral tea-length dress off of his canopy bed and hugged it close to his chest, before grabbing his crutches from the wall and dashing for Jack's bedroom, where he had possession of a full-length mirror. He was probably doing some more job hunting, Aster assumed. He slipped on the dress as soon as he pulled the hoodie off of his body. His torso and thighs were engulfed in corals, yellows, dark blues and greens. It fit his scrawny figure perfectly, and it complemented his big green eyes as well. He had never gone strapless before, though vintage dresses were his favorite. He quickly gave his reflection a modest twirl before clutching his crutches for support again. He must fix this energy so that he can achieve maximum elegance, he thought to himself. He had worn dresses his whole life, due to him and all his companions agreeing that he looked rather off-putting in trousers. He fluttered his eyelashes at the mirror before heading back to his room, grabbing his phone to text an equally cheesy response to his lover.  
“I love you so much I wanna kiss you all over in this beautiful dress I can't wait to see you you're perfect.” It read as though he had taken a deep breath and rushed all the words, but he couldn't make all of his current emotions literate. Aster almost forgot about the stupid night with the stupid heels and the stupid ankle and the glorious sex and the stupid Jack. He pressed send and flopped onto his bed, tossing the crutches to the floor. He was living the romance his younger self could only fantasize about.  
Just then, his phone rang silently. Aster checked the caller ID and saw that it was Pitch. He groaned before holding it up to an oversized ear.  
“Hello?”  
“How's the little tart holding up this morning?”  
“Whaddaya want, ratbag?”  
The bunny could hear Pitch chuckle on the other end, and his eyebrows furrowed.  
“I noticed that your sugar daddy bought you a little something.”  
“What're you talkin' about?” Aster scoffed, before his huge eyes widened even more in realization. The mirror was just inches away from the window that faced Pitch's apartment. What rotten luck.  
“Such a pretty dress,” Pitch remarked teasingly as Aster made his way back to Jack's room on one crutch. “What's the occasion?”  
“It's our three-month anniversary, if you must know.” the other replied, making sure his kind-of neighbor noticed his eye roll from fifteen feet away.  
“And he only gave you a dress?”  
“No! He's takin' me on a date.” Aster spoke this with a sigh and visibly dreamlike eyes.  
“How was it last night?” Pitch's back was to the window now.  
“Again, none of your business.”  
“I taught you everything you know, so it actually is,” the raven-haired man retorted.  
“Well it was fine. Aftercare sucked balls, but the sex was fine. I gotta say, you taught him well.”  
“Oh please, I only gave him resources. If aftercare was less than adequate for you, you probably should talk to him, idiot.”  
“Prick.”  
“Harlot.”  
“Skunk.”  
“Sissy. Anyway, what made it inconvenient for you?” Pitch asked, sounding genuinely curious. This caught Aster a bit off-guard, and he was reluctant to answer at first. He watched Pitch turn around and stare at him with prodding eyes.  
“I dunno,” he finally said with a mopey shrug. “It was just...too normal. He didn't ask if I was doing okay. Well, at least not about the marks he gave me. He was distant about all that. He only babied me about my ankle.”  
“Your ankle?” Pitch asked, raising an invisible eyebrow. He shaved his eyebrows off every week. It was weird.  
Aster realized he hadn't told him about the ankle yet. He gulped before answering.  
“Uh, yeah. I sprained it. The platform heels kinda made me lose my...balance.”  
He watched Pitch cackle from the other window as he held his phone away from his long ear in annoyance.  
“So that's what took you out? I thought I taught you to prance like a pony.”  
“I DID,” Aster tried to interrupt, but his neighbor didn't hear nor did he listen over his own laughter at the unfortunate situation. The rabbit growled and hung up, flipping off the other as he left for the laundry room to iron his dress, his crutches thumping across Jack's floorboards.  
“WAIT, BUNNYMUND,” he could hear Pitch shout at the top of his lungs.  
If you asked Aster now, he still wouldn't know why he turned around. It might've been the tinge of desperation in Pitch's voice, or his desire to keep today the most perfect day in the world, but nevertheless, he turned back around and leaned against the windowsill, tulle petticoats billowing up as he let his feet dangle on the peeling building walls.  
“I WANT YOU TO TALK TO HIM ABOUT IT,” Aster yelled back as he pushed his dress skirt down against the wind.  
“I NEED TO SEE FOR MYSELF IF YOU TWO ARE DOING EVERYTHING RIGHT. IT WAS A MISTAKE TO JUST LEAVE JACK WITH BOOKS AND WEBSITES AND DO ALL THE HANDS-ON STUFF WITH YOU.”  
Aster scoffed again in disbelief. “YOU CAN'T WATCH US YOU CREEP!”  
“AGAIN, I TAUGHT YOU EVERYTHING YOU KNOW. YOU SHOULD BE KISSING MY ASS. AND I'LL ONLY INTERFERE WHEN NECESSARY.”  
“NICE TRY, DICKHEAD! YOU'RE NOT STICKIN' THAT SORRY OLD COCK INSIDE ME.”  
“OH TRUST ME RABBIT, THAT'S THE LAST THING I'D DO. I ASSUME JACK'S DOING IT RIGHT ANYWAY, WITH THE WAY YOU WINCED WHEN YOU SAT DOWN JUST NOW.”  
Aster involuntarily made an outraged screech.  
“YOU KNOW WHAT? FINE. FUCKING WATCH US. WHAT'VE I GOT TO LOSE? BUT IF YOU GET OFF TO IT, I SWEAR TO CHRIST--”  
Pitch let out a tinkering cackle once again. Aster felt his throat getting hoarse from all his shouting. Pitch only chuckled and reverted back to his normal speaking voice.  
“I'm not as pathetic as I seem, kitten.”


	6. Cannoli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the big date don't worry kids I'm as thirsty for some good old fashioned smut as you are and it's coming soon but this chapter is muy importante so work with me here anyway embrace the GAY

Jack checked his phone. He had urged Aster not to be early, for he always arrived the quickest to every occasion that the two participated in.  
“I set the reservations,” he insisted over text messaging. “I have to be there first.”  
And as it turned out, his boyfriend actually showed up two minutes late, not hobbling on his crutches as Jack would have presumed. Instead he marched victoriously in his dress to the table, bestowing a large brown paper bag in his right paw. He was led to his seat by one of the waitstaff, who dutifully set the bag beside the table for him. Jack stared intently at his boyfriend, at a complete loss for words. The scrawny rabbit's edges looked fuzzy all the more so in the purple sunset, like he was only a figment in a dream. Tooth told him that his partner would look lovely, but he couldn't have imagined such radiance. The teen rushed over to lift his angel in the air and spin him around in a burst of his own adrenaline. Aster giggled as his ears flew like a flag in the deciduous breeze, unceasing as he was set back down in a wrought iron chair. Before he could conduct himself, he was presented by Jack a large bouquet of roses and carnations, each in full bloom. Aster gasped before inhaling its beautiful fragrances, softly thanking Jack before handing them back, where they were placed in a transparent vase on the ground. His peridot eyes glanced up when he ran out of laughter.  
“If I'd known we had seats outside I would've brought my shawl,” he halfheartedly attempted to complain.  
“Way ahead of you!” Jack replied, whipping out his lover's old black knit poncho and handing it to him.  
“Close enough,” The other said with a small smile. “So, should we do presents now, or...”  
“A-after we order,” Jack stammered, still grasping for speech. “And I have more for you, actually. Um...how are you walking without your crutches?”  
“I put a spell on my ankle,” Aster replied. “Killed the pain, but the injury still has to catch up. Didn't wanna ruin the dress's effect.”  
“Oh. Well, you're very pretty tonight.”  
“Mm. Thanks, sweetheart.”  
Another waitstaff member arrived with a glass of white wine for Aster and a Sprite for Frost. The latter pointed slowly at the wine glass with pleading eyes as soon as the coast was clear.  
“Almost legal, almost legal...” he whispered repeatedly as Aster struggled not to grin, gently pushing the glass forward.  
Jack took a quick sip and licked his lips, making a face. He noticed Aster glancing at the other's ensemble.  
“Do you like it? I heard rolled-up shirt sleeves and loose neckties were a thing that came back...”  
“It's perfect, mate,” Aster interrupted as he took the glass back. “I'm just...really looking forward to givin’ you my...thing.”  
“Well, if you insist,” Jack began, faking a reluctant expression. “But you gotta go first!”  
“I was hoping you'd say that,” the older one replied with a smirk as he whipped out a duck-sized object and thrust it into the other's arms.  
“A ukelele!” Jack exclaimed, giddiness splattered across his pale face. “I didn't know I've always wanted this until right this second!”  
Aster grinned triumphantly as he silently tapped his large foot under the covered table, patiently awaiting the other gifts from his adoring lover.  
“Okay,” Jack began after placing the ukelele back in the paper sack, “before I give you your extra present, I have an announcement to make.”  
He shivered in his own anticipation as he waited for Aster's own enthusiasm, before he took a deep breath.  
“I got a job!”  
Aster snorted. “Where at, Hooters?” he started cackling uncontrollably at what was, in Jack's honest opinion, an insultingly lame excuse of a joke. He could've made better jabs in his sleep. He considered waiting out the self-appreciation, but yet, the jarring question prodded him, the ever-occasional What Would Aster Do question, in which the boy would cross his arms and glare before spitting out a “Jack, it'd really be a treat if I could look at your head instead of having to see it so severely shoved up your little arse.” Jack repeated said dialogue, embellishing it with an obnoxious attempt at an Australian accent. This shut Aster right up immediately.  
“That's the first and worst impression anyone has ever done of me,” he said solemnly.  
“Plus,” Jack continued, not releasing his snooty dialect out of borrowed stubbornness, “that's an ironic observation for you of all people to make, seeing as you work in a m--”  
“A-ba-ba-bah,” Aster interrupted. “It pays the rent, so no complaining. So what kind of job didja get?”  
“I'm gonna be a birthday clown! They gave me a ton up front just for getting hired, so that's how I got all that stuff for you, in case you were wondering.”  
Sugar daddy, Aster thought to himself. Pitch's words were starting to get to him.  
“Clowns are scary,” he remarked bluntly.  
“Everything is scary to you. But I'll defy the odds!” Jack insisted as he held his lover's hand from across the table. “I'll make balloon animals and shit! I'll make people like you wonder why they ever hated clowns in the first place!”  
“Well, I for one am very proud of you, snowflake,” Aster replied with a grin that proved his claims.  
“Oh! And before I forget,” Jack continued, “here is your third and final gift of the evening. Um, cover your eyes. And no peeking.”  
Aster obeyed. Jack pulled out the little box and winced as it opened with a clap. Here goes nothing.  
“Okay, look.”  
As soon as Aster's paws were removed from his eyes, they fell to his mouth. He had to rationalize before overreacting. It couldn't be THE ring, it was far too early. And he wasn't leaning down for a proposal. But Jack WAS full of surprises. Like that one time. Oh great, now he was thinking about Jack's dick again. Wait, he should look like he's feeling something. Give him anything. A kiss. A firm pat on the back. Just get down on all fours and suck off his--oh fantastic, Jack was staring right back. This was perfect. Aster had no idea what the fuck was being offered to him.  
Jack watched from across the small round table at Aster's blank expression. His eyes were tuned out, his long ears sticking straight up.  
“It's a promise ring,” he explained calmly. Aster immediately came back to earth upon hearing this, his eyes darting in between the emerald and his boyfriend.  
“Uh, a what?” His eyebrow ascended. “We don't have those where I'm from, I don't think.”  
“It's like an engagement ring for an engagement ring,” Frost explained. “This might be a little early to say, but fuck it. I want to spend the rest of forever with you, butterfly. You're beautiful and sweet and independent and...everything that I could've hoped for. And I want you to have this. If you'll accept it, I mean.”  
Jack watched Aster's eyes well up with tears as he made vain attempts to compose himself. He looked as if he were about to melt into a puddle of glitter right there in his seat.  
“Absolutely,” he whispered with his head in his hands, avoiding eye contact for fear of his face flushing. “That would be very nice.”  
Jack slipped the ring onto his boyfriend's third finger. From then on into eternity, Aster would be admiring its whimsical green sparkle and piercing silver sheen, holding his arm out from himself, constantly staring at his Jack like an idol that he was forbidden to ever cross without reverence and adoration, and getting superlative security and affection in return. Oh, what a burden we are glad to carry when we are madly in love.


	7. Black Forest

Frost made sure that he and his significant lover stepped on all the sidewalk cracks, keeping an even space between them as they swung hands, strolling through the neighborhood park. He already gave up on attempting to play his new ukelele, and Aster struggled to carry both the instrument and the heavy picnic basket in one paw, lest Jack attempt to play it again. The steadily falling deciduous leaves corresponded with another new dress of Aster's, and his black wool sun hat flopped in the violent wind. When Jack convinced him to purchase the three-quarter sleeved lavender number, he started to become convinced that Jack really liked this newer form of his, and that he wanted to drag it out as long as possible by prettifying it all the more. The rabbit didn't know how he felt about this situation, seeing how they fell in love when he was taller than Jack, and the boy didn't have a problem with it then. Just then, the pooka was reminded of an engagement the two had the following weekend.  
“What are you gonna be for the Halloween party?” he asked, trying to catch Jack's face, as he noticed that he was catching a glimpse at the tail poking out of his dress.  
“The one at North's bar?” The teen shrugged. “I was thinking we could do a couple's costume thing.”  
“Like what?”  
“I dunno, maybe you could go as a Playboy bunny and--”  
“Been there, done that.”  
Jack stared straight ahead. The more he knew about his boyfriend, the less he actually knew.  
“Well okay, you got any ideas then?” Jack inquired.  
“I dunno, maybe Alice in Wonderland or somethin’. I've given it about as much thought as you.”  
“That's not a bad idea! You could be the March Hare or the White Rabbit, and I--”  
“Meh, I don't wanna be restricted by my species. Maybe shake things up, like I could be Alice or the Mad Hatter and you could be some mentally-disheveled animal.”  
“Point taken,” Jack replied with a smirk. “Ooh, or maybe we could just do our work uniforms, right? Those count.”  
Aster laughed sarcastically. “Very funny.”  
Suddenly, the rabbit's ears detected something afoot, something that was approaching quickly. A bell confirmed that it was headed closer to them, but instead of keeping the same pace, the thing grew slower, and slower, until it was right beside Jack and Aster, mimicking the speed of their walking. Pitch stared right back at Aster, as he was perched on his shiny obsidian bike like a prestigious raven.  
“Why, if it isn't Jack Frost and his loyal poodle,” the man exclaimed as he hit the brakes, smugness oozing from his onyx lips.  
“Pooka,” Aster grumbled in return. His afternoon was already beginning to become unraveled.  
“Did you tell him yet?” he questioned him, referring to the bunny telling Jack about the deal the two had made behind the teen's back.  
“Tell me what?” Jack inquired curiously, looking down at Aster once he stopped in his tracks.  
“Nothing, dear,” his boyfriend replied as he bent his legs around Jack's torso and curled his arms around his shoulders, shimmying up his back like a palm tree.  
“RUN,” he demanded, and Jack took off, ukelele and picnic basket in tow. Aster refused to have him cease until they were a good eighty feet ahead. They then hid behind the public bathrooms and began spreading out their picnic blanket upon the grass.  
“What's your problem with Pitch?” Jack questioned Aster as the two withdrew food and beverages from the basket. “I mean, he taught you how to lapdance. I'd think you'd be a little less, well, rude.”  
“Well for one, he pissed in my dahlias,” the other began as he opened the Tupperware for the egg salad. “But he never quite liked me, either. Maybe he's jealous of me, since you're such a babe. Maybe he just hates everyone. He mostly keeps to himself, if he hasn't made that obvious yet. Scorpios are difficult to read, Jack.”  
“Where does he work?” Frost asked as he swiped a grape.  
“He's an interior designer, and a good one at that. Why're you so eager to know?”  
“Meh, just curious. What was the thing Pitch wanted you to tell me?” the teen countered his boyfriend.  
“Back to square one,” came an articulated voice behind them.  
“Go away,” Aster groaned without bothering to turn around, although he was bothered to watch Jack wave him over to their dinner location.  
“What are you doing?!” the bunny hissed to his love as Pitch rested his bike against a tree and took a seat.  
“Listen Pitch, this is a small blanket…” Aster began in vain attempts to send the grey man on his way.  
“Why don't you sit on my lap, baby?” Jack interrupted. “The more the merrier!”  
Aster suppressed a growl as he begrudgingly plopped himself in Jack's open lap. It was becoming one of the few things he couldn't resist. He was almost twitching with resentment as Jack rested his chin between his ears.  
“So obedient,” Pitch remarked with a smirk. “I think that's Aster's only redeeming quality.”  
The rabbit's big green eyes drifted upwards at Jack as he attempted to kindle the embers in his glare.  
“My goodness, Jack, you're not even attempting to hide that thing on your neck!” Pitch voiced with phony concern.  
“Oh, isn't it lovely?” Aster replied, embers blazing into a wildfire, making zero attempts to hide his promise ring. “It's his very first hickey, provided solely by me and me alone.”  
Jack's pale lips were tightened. Sweet, glorious vengeance.  
“Well, if Aster doesn't confess, I suppose I should,” their neighbor said with a dramatic sigh. “Your boyfriend agreed yesterday morning that I should watch you next time you two fuck.”  
“B-But not regular fuck,” Aster stammered. “The kinks. He uh…wants to see if we're doing it right.”  
“Well, Bunny here is already an excellent submissive,” Frost said as he ruffled the other's head fur.  
“Oh, but Bunny here was more concerned about you,” Pitch relayed as he ran a hand through his wiry hair. Aster winced at what was to ensue.  
“He was?” Jack was baffled. He knew he shouldn't have been so full of himself during the act. “Did I do something wrong, sweetheart?”  
Before Aster could reply, he seemed to get saved by Pitch, of all people.  
“He felt that you were restricted to conventional toys. There are so many possibilities to produce so many sensations, and he was curious as to what you had in store for next time. When his ankle gets well again, that is.”  
Aster let out the ragged breath that he was holding in, shocked at the dishonest defense. Jack's face brightened.  
“That's a great idea!” he exclaimed. “You can bring a bunch of stuff and we can test them out!”  
Aster wore a plastic smile as he popped blueberries in his mouth. His annoying neighbor was going to watch his boyfriend expel his seed into him. Then again, if Pitch really was jealous, this would be the perfect opportunity to show him just who belongs to Jack. The fake smile slowly became genuine as he halfheartedly listened to Jack and Pitch discuss vibrators and anal beads. Next week wasn't just gonna be rigorous sex, it was gonna be a splendid, historic event. He didn't care what Jack did to him then, nor the pleasurable pain he was to endure. His courageous adrenaline kicked in hard as he silently stabbed his bottom lip with his own teeth, heart racing. It was as if they were already there.


	8. Whipped Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning: this turned out a lot longer and nastier than I thought it would. Enter at your own risk.

Aster was putting the finishing touches on his blush streaks, admiring the reflection of himself in his vanity mirror. He had gotten his lingerie and body straps on all by himself, not to mention his collar and new sea green platforms, this time adorned with straps to keep him from twisting another ankle. He had finally found his tail bow, and had bought himself a pair of ruffled lace gloves, each tightly tied in place with a pink silk ribbon. He had declined to latch on his ball gag, since this particular evening was to involve a lot of discussion throughout the acts. Jack had passed by Aster once to go to the bathroom, but didn't really take a gander at him until a rapping at the front door echoed through the halls.  
“Could you go get that, babe?” the teen asked, poking his head out the restroom door. “I gotta smudge my eye makeup.”  
Aster gave himself a few spritzes of fragranced body glitter before he obeyed, but not before Jack called out how pretty he looked from behind the closed door. The bunny prayed that the visitor was Pitch instead of a poor unsuspecting acquaintance, and his wish was thankfully granted.  
The tall man patted Aster's head in vague acknowledgement as he was let in. He was wearing a beige trenchcoat and his ego underneath, pulling a small red suitcase behind him.  
“Hello to you too,” Aster grumbled as he minced down the hall to fetch his boyfriend. He knocked gently at the door before asking if he was about done in there. Jack emerged, dramatic eye makeup and messed hair contrasting with his apparent cheerfulness.  
“Ready to go!” he announced.  
“Perfect,” Pitch replied with a small smile. “You boys head to the spare room while I slip into something more comfortable.”  
“Hear that, my little pet?” Jack purred as he clicked the leash onto the pooka's collar, already getting the ball rolling, he was so eager. Aster made his big eyes wider and his lower lip tremble in illegitimate fear as the leash was yanked, and he stumbled forward from where he was standing. This whole situation was like a ballet to Aster, a performance in which he would only be caught in the air if his partner clutched his hips to keep him from crashing to the ground. The moves would be practiced and repeated until they were smoothed out and both of their roles assumed. These two ballerinas kept their trusted distance as Aster pranced through the hallway successfully, struggling to keep his breath even as he, too, was growing especially anxious for the activities. What did Pitch bring along in the suitcase he wheeled in? He had hoped to the gods that his neighbor didn't bring dildos; he hadn't used those since he first started dating. He took what he got like a good boyfriend would. And Jack made the rule so much more unwavering. These were the barely related thoughts that rippled through Aster's cranium when Jack slammed the door shut. He shoved Aster's head down with more strength than he appeared to posses, until the submissive was sitting instinctually; crouched down with his shoulders shoved forward and his paws between his bent legs. Jack knelt down to face him as he unclipped the leash.  
“You poor wittle bunny wabbit, already getting picked on by mean old Jack.” The dominant's chilled lips offered a mocking pout as he tapped the silver bell on the other's collar, releasing a pathetic jingle.  
“Mister Pitch will be here in a minute, and I want you to be on your very best behavior for him, understand?” he asked as he tickled Aster's chin. The pooka nodded and gave him a soft “yes, sir.”  
The door suddenly creaked open, and Jack spun around, slowly standing up. Aster stiffened when he saw Pitch enter the chamber. He was decked in black, save his chapped lips, which were caked in scarlet. A buckled corset bound his lower torso, as his nipples were covered in duct tape exes, and on his crotch was what could only be described as panties over a pair of fishnet tights. Shiny stiletto boots clacked against the stone floor as he removed the cigarette from his mouth and blew a smoke ring in Frost's direction, filling the room with the stench of nicotine.  
“Showoff,” the rabbit sneezed. This warranted a sharp slap on the wrist and a disciplinary wagging finger from Jack. “Be polite,” he hissed, straining not to crack a smile as Aster squealed and pulled away in retaliation of the sting.  
“It's quite all right, Jack,” Pitch coolly assured him, although his eyes sent the “I will put out this cigarette on your skin if you pull a stunt like that again,” vibration toward Aster. The bunny looked down timidly as the man stooped down to his level and took his paw, giving it a kiss as golden eyes bore into greens.  
“I have some gifts for the lovely submissive,” he declared as he turned toward Jack, taking another long drag on the cig.  
“Oh, do you?” The white-haired teen required as an eyebrow ascended. “What do we say, princess?”  
“Thank you, mister,” Aster whispered.  
Pitch grinned like the Cheshire Cat as he pulled something out of the ever-steadfast trunk.  
“This is primarily used for keeping brats like him in line,” he relayed to Jack, who nodded knowingly before accepting the item, keeping it out of his partner's sight. Aster was distracted anyway, nuzzling his face on his boyfriend's buckled boot leg and whimpering for affection.  
“Fetch me the lube,” Frost instructed Pitch as he attempted to shake his leg to be rid of the parasite. He opened the bottle with his thumb once it was tossed to him, and dipped his fingers in, rubbing them together before he snaked his veiny hand under the pink lace panties. Aster's tail pricked up abruptly at the touch as he melted inside. Jack pressed his fingers against his hole before he was slowly let in. He worked the jelly into the animal a bit before removing his fingers when he was all nice and slick inside. He then dipped the toy in the bottle, letting some drip back in, but still keeping it slippery enough. Aster lifted his hips anxiously, daring himself not to make a sound as the plug was popped in, before sitting back down meekly as his attire kept it from brushing against the floor. That wasn't so bad. Well, not as bad as he thought it was going to be.  
But Jack wasn't finished. He stuck his hand in the undergarments again and flicked a switch on the toy. A vibrating sensation filled Aster's veins like caffeine. His ears flicked up as he tightened his muscles, but this action increased the newfound discomfort. He frowned in panic as he frantically grabbed his bottom to turn it off, but his gloves and straps restrained him from reaching the switch. Mean old Jack indeed.  
“Now that we have him busy,” Pitch began as he zipped open the suitcase, “I'd like to show you the contents of this.”  
“Just a second,” Jack replied with a nod before turning to his boyfriend. “Sweetie, don't mess with yourself! You'll soil your gloves!” He quickly withdrew the handcuffs from the trunk and buckled Aster's lacy paws behind his arched back. The rabbit huffed in return as he squirmed, plug dutifully buzzing away. Jack then ventured to the opposite corner of the chamber, as far away from Aster's hearing as they could get. Pitch was already preoccupied as he searched for something in the bag, withdrawing a white feather plume after a few moments.  
“Is he ticklish?” the man asked in a hushed voice. He got an instant yes from Jack and a loud no from Aster in unison.  
“Do NOT speak unless you're spoken to!” Jack snapped at his partner, stomping one of his boots on the ground. The other recoiled timidly and halfheartedly wriggled in place, his hopes for the plug to turn off starting to leak out.  
“He most certainly is,” Jack answered calmly, black rimmed eyes giving Aster a second warning over his spiked shoulder.  
“Well, this is just one of your options,” the neighbor assured him. “You can take a look inside and find something you'll think he'd like.”  
Jack looked like a kid in a candy store as he giddily got to work. Pitch stalked his way over towards Aster, who was having to bounce up and down on the floor in frustrated attempts to pleasure himself. The sides of Pitch's cherry-tinted mouth twitched upwards as he struggled to conceal his amusement. The pooka, however, had large eyes, eyes that drifted upwards just in time. Before he could stop himself, Aster snarled and spat in Pitch's face. A wicked grin began forming on his own face in realization of what he had done, perfectly contrasting with Pitch's poker face, nose and mouth dripping in another's shimmering saliva. It was almost as if he were expecting that reaction from only making eye contact with the desperate submissive, as he tried his best to appear shocked, which obviously interpreted to quite the contrary. Nevertheless, Jack had heard the obscene act happen and gritted his sparkling teeth.  
“That's IT,” he shouted, shoulders shifted upwards as he clenched his fists, shaking in anger. Inside he was pointing and laughing at the predicament, never having assumed that that particular side of Aster had it in him.  
“He wasn't entirely at fault,” Pitch cautiously admitted, eyes darting between the two. “I somewhat manipulated him into retaliation.”  
Aster's face was the picture of perplexion as yet another defense spilled from his neighbor's tongue.  
“Either way,” Jack sighed while turning around, “he knows better. If you care so much, you may punish him, for all the troubles he has caused you.” The teen handed Pitch a tempestuous riding crop.  
“Gladly,” he replied. “But if it's all right with you, I'd prefer to do it the old fashioned way.”  
“Suit yourself.” Frost spoke with a shrug as he pulled a chair out for Pitch to have a seat in, which he did, preparing his legs for supporting a seventy-pound scrawny fidgety imp. Aster begrudgingly stood up and let Jack slowly pull the plug out and unfasten the handcuffs before he found himself bent over Pitch's netted thighs. He wanted this over with as soon as humanly possible.  
“There's a good boy,” the man spoke soothingly as the rabbit relaxed his muscles. He sounded genuinely apologetic, although he still sounded rather elated to strike Jack's submissive. He raised his bony hand gracefully as Aster held his breath.  
Tears sprang into his eyes once the first smack was given. It stung. Badly. His first instinct was shock and anger. His legs started kicking in protest as another was brought down. Somehow he knew Jack was nonchalantly putting things away. Aster bet if he had more time he'd proceed to start vacuuming, his loud whining indifferent to the song of the morning birds. The more the bunny struggled, the more ferocious the spanking became. Pitch seemed to do it at an angle where even the flattest of ass cheeks, namely Aster's, wobbled just a little bit as the crimson skin underneath his fur was splattered with large hand prints. But before he knew it, they had finished with twelve agonizing strikes. It took him a few moments to realize this, as he was blubbering incoherently and hung limp across the man's lap, cheeks soaked in tears. It was then that Pitch did something almost unexpected, lifting the other until he was cuddling into his chest, releasing the remainder of his pitiful sobs. Pitch calmly shushed him and slowly stroked his soft face. Jack was watching all of this unfold as he sat on his wrought iron thrown, lust aching as his love's crying began to subside into quieter whimpering.  
“I'm so sorry Mister Pitch,” Aster choked, “I'll never do it again, promise…”  
“Hush,” Pitch gently whispered as he wiped Aster's eyes, “you're twenty-three, you shouldn't be so spoiled...” The man then looked up at Jack's impatient cerulean eyes. “Oh look, I think your boyfriend has his own present to give,” he remarked, a tinge of disappointment in his articulated accent.  
Aster turned towards Jack, whose latex pants were tossed to the floor and whose knees were spread wide. The rabbit practically skid across the the ground as he practically yanked the long endowment into his desperate lacy fingers, leaving Pitch behind to cross his legs and pull out a cell phone to check his email. Jack pushed Aster back by the forehead before they could get too comfortable, giving him the routinely “what do you say” and only giving his member back when he got a “thank you, sir” in return. Pitch occasionally glanced up from over his phone as he watched Jack lean back and get sucked away, one hand clutching to the bottom of Aster's left ear for support, before shaking his head at the little perverts. Aster's eyes clung to Jack's smug face like a lifeline. He had kept up on the pineapple, and his frosting had built up very quickly. The rabbit didn't doubt that it was from watching him get spanked by another. He drew back as soon as the contents blasted into his mouth, and he wiped his lips with his gloves.  
“Swallow it,” Jack demanded. Aster reluctantly obeyed.  
“There's my cream-filled bunny,” Jack spoke with a sigh as he pet his submissive's tired head, thus granting an eye roll and a muttered “that's disgusting” from Pitch. Aster let himself fall back onto the stone floor as Pitch finished his final cigarette for the night, and Jack cradled his own head in his hands.  
“I think that's enough for tonight,” Pitch said bluntly. The others nodded, and a loud yawn followed from Aster's part.  
“Aw, is it past your bedtime, kitten?” Jack cooed as he lifted his sub into his arms.  
“What do have planned for aftercare since your kitten's no longer broken?” Pitch inquired as he zipped up the suitcase and squashed his cigarette into the ground.  
“Is that what this is all about?” Frost asked his boyfriend, eyebrows weaved together in an apologetic manner. Aster groaned at Pitch for spilling the beans.  
“Yeah,” he admitted as the three walked out the spare room. “But I didn't mind this too much. Even though this was actually quite the opposite of how I thought it'd go.”  
“These activities can be unpredictable,” Pitch replied. “You two go relax on the couch; I'll join you in a minute. I brought brownies. A special kind.”  
Jack's young face brightened in disbelief of what his neighbor was referring to. Aster smirked at his boyfriend as he clung to his leather jacket like a koala. For once he had the opportunity to speak for the both of them.  
“Thank you, mister.”


	9. Butterscotch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I finished this pretty late because I had a bad case of writer's block. But it's over now so enjoy

Jack slowly set his darling on the living room sofa, flipping on the traditional obscure television station, this time the weather channel. Jack found a fleece blanket and wrapped it around Aster. The three men were still decked in their masochist attire.  
“You did so good today, Bunny,” Frost cooed as he kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. The other beamed proudly as he shifted his position to make some room on his right, shoving his shoulders forward to present to his partner the picture of innocence, and not one of his truthfully unsatisfied arousal.  
“You deserve to rest, okay? I love you and I'm proud of you.” Jack ruffled the other's head fur and smiled back, his glistening pearly whites contrasting with his raccoon peepers. It was then that he made his way to the kitchen, intent on getting a first taste of those brownies.  
Wow, Aster thought to himself as he contently leaned back in his seat. Pitch must've really influenced his lover. But...maybe Pitch was right, that this might've been because his ankle hadn't been sprained. He had better soak up this sort of affection.  
The bunny listened to the rustling sounds of aluminum foil emitted from the kitchen, accompanied by an already gabby Jack and a dead silent Pitch, who was probably the one preparing the brownies, Aster assumed.  
“You can only have one, Jack!” he called out authoritatively from the couch. “I'm not gonna be responsible for your mental health!”  
“Ugh, you're such a PRUDE--”  
“I mean it. And gimme two.”  
This summoned a long groan from the teen as he did what he was told, and returned to his awaiting boyfriend, flopping down beside him with the enchanted desserts.  
“Mm, you're such a stud,” said boyfriend remarked as he planted a kiss up on Frost's pale cheek.  
“I thought you said you couldn't take me seriously with me dressed like this,” Jack reminded him. His words were smothered by two furry fingers, which were seductively placed on his lips.  
“I think it makes you sexier. Now eat your brownie,” Aster commanded, snuggling up against his body as Jack dove in, the cannabis immediately infiltrating his system. Pitch had joined them on the couch, remaining voluntarily wordless.  
“What's the duct tape covering there, mate? Another set of eyes?” Aster asked him as he took, well, rabbit bites of his brownie. He was already chuckling to himself. He didn't consume such plants often, at least not since high school. It made him a snorting mess.  
“It's a stylistic choice,” his neighbor apathetically replied. “And don't act like your little gloves serve any purpose. How's the view up there from your high horse?”  
“Oh, I'm sure Jack would beg to differ on that,” Aster retorted, giving the boy beside him a good peck on the cheek. He then received one in return. The rabbit fired one back, as if a sensual battle had been started. He was right about Jack only needing one brownie before he got completely stoned. The symphony of smooches was highlighted with Aster's wistful moaning and giggling, the chemicals adding to that unsatisfied arousal of his. Jack began making attempts to use his tongue when they became accustomed to the feeling of exchanging gasping breaths, and their makeout session grew more touchy-feely as Jack ran a veiny hand down the back of Aster's body straps, searching for the silver zipper.  
Suddenly Aster nearly got whiplash, his chin being grabbed from the other side and yanked to a familiar set of lips. And to his own surprise more than Jack's, he didn't resist it. Pitch's cherry lips tasted of pennies, Aster's of candy, and for a long moment, they were passionately conjoined. Unfortunately, the man's sense of realization quickly set in, and he drew back in embarrassment of the actions the weed had caused. But Aster grabbed the back of his neck and yanked him forward, letting their tongues slither and twist against each other. It tasted like poison to Aster, but Jack looked like he didn't mind at all, almost as if he enjoyed seeing his love repeatedly mashing his face against his creepy neighbor who shaved his eyebrows once a week and pissed in dahlias. Aster let his arms rest around Pitch's shoulders as he climbed on back top of him, this time with his pink stockings pinned on either side of the black fishnets. His curiosity grew stronger as his boyfriend didn't stop him from doing this. He didn't let his lips draw back as he flexed his spine back and forth as a snakelike tease. Jack's arousal was evident from Aster's little experiment, and little “mm”s from himself and “ah”s from Pitch filled the room as they started dry humping. The pot-induced giggles increased indefinitely. Jack's eager eyes egged them on, almost cheering for both parties as they kissed between humps at a clumsy rate. Hootings, hollerings and the occasional “ooh, get it!” were provided solely by Frost as Pitch got more and more into his performance. Aster knew Jack didn't want him to end up with Pitch, after all, he had received a promise ring from the boy just a week before. Yet, he never thought Jack would be one to actually get turned on by his own jealousy. That damned green plant spoke through all three of the young adults, influencing their unbeknownst urges to the point where they were made into a reality. Jack's precious lips interrupted the bunny's thoughts, thankfully landing on Aster's once again, before he became too lost in his own emotions. The rabbit's cluttered thoughts were immediately swept away at the serenity of his Jack, his king. But then the sprite's cold, merciless hand shoved Aster's face against Pitch's once more. He wasn't sure whether or not he felt that Pitch had a bulge, but he didn't completely doubt it. He knew he was big from the get-go. But it was now that Aster found himself entangled between the two as they wordlessly competed for the taste of his tongue, a wish that he would've eagerly and obediently granted to the both of them in that moment. The manicured fingernails of the grey man dug into his left ear, golden irises intent on his, seeming to hypnotize him into his place in that generous lap. He felt Frost's chilly hand feel his lacy ass over before giving it a sharp, exuberant smack. His fluffy white tail pricked upwards as he squeaked at the rekindled pain, and he felt Jack's wide grin conjure itself from behind his sweaty body as the impact made the cheeks wiggle just the tiniest bit. Jack watched in his own latex-covered arousal as pink lace ground rigidly against black, Aster's choking collar forcing him forward to accept his inferiority among the two brutes. With Jack Aster felt exposed, and with Pitch he felt objectified. All of these new hormones drowned his senses into an anxiety purée, and he brought his bouncing to a sudden halt, his muscles tensing up as his mouth clamped shut, silencing his former pleasurable sounds. The only movements he could muster were shakily crawling into Jack's girth, never to eat a pot brownie again. Frost's and Black's eyes were wide with exhaustion at the events of the past few minutes (although it felt like hours), and Jack kept his blues on the neighbor as he cradled a tired Aster in his arms. Aster's mind was riddled with guilt, and his rare apologetic tendencies took their toll. He didn't think he could have done that in his wildest imaginations, but it was unfortunately possible. His fingers mindlessly fiddled with the large bow on the front of his collar. The collar was symbolic of the fact that he belonged to Jack, that he was his unwavering servant. The promise ring that rested in his vanity drawer was evidence of a similar concept, that they would someday be joined together in holy matrimony, and now Aster couldn't help but think that he might have changed that. Why didn't Jack stop him or Pitch? How was Jack okay with all that came down? How was he stroking his face at that very moment, as if he hadn't been humping another man a moment before? Aster avoided his boyfriend's loving gaze, not feeling deserving of such affection as he now felt like nothing more than a fuck doll. A deafening silence filled the room, even before the pooka fell asleep, curled up against the chest of his now comparable Jack.  
It seemed as if no time had passed when Aster was awakened to the gentle, repeated scraping of a plastic comb against his fur. Jack hadn't bothered to get him out of his garments when he went unconscious. Pitch was nowhere to be seen, having gone back to his apartment minutes after Aster crashed.  
“M'sorry,” the bunny mumbled as his tail twitched itself awake. He threw his arms around Jack as soon as he knew of his short distance from his body. Frost patted his back comfortingly.  
“It's okay cutie-patootie, you were only high,” Jack greeted as Aster rubbed noses with him. “I would've done the same thing.”  
“That doesn't really help, love.” Aster rolled his eyes as he unfastened his collar from the back. He wanted to be stripped of everything that Pitch had touched last night. He didn't feel invaded or used; he had walked right into this. But if Jack was to be his lawful wedded husband he should be at his purest, he figured. Wait until marriage. Wear a chastity belt. Go to a Bible study and rebel against his pagan tendencies.  
“Mm, keep it on,” Jack requested with a yawn as the pooka started tugging on his garter belt. “I'd like a quickie before work.” The teen laughed a bit. “I still can't believe we slept in this stuff all night.”  
Aster regretfully refused to do so, and dusted himself off after removing everything. He then shook himself to his full size. What he couldn't shake was a gnawing discomfort of the feeling of towering over the kitchen counter to grab a banana, when he had gone weeks hardly being able to reach it. But maybe it was just withdrawal that he was experiencing.  
“I'm gonna confront Pitch,” he announced to a bewildered Jack as he slipped on a Monet print frock he hadn't placed in his closet yet. “This is gonna be my way of making things right with you.”  
“Bunny, I'm fine,” Frost insisted. “We were intoxicated. Crazy shit happens. I don't think this deserves a full-on confrontation. You look like Donna Reed in that, by the way.”  
“That's where you're wrong Jack,” Aster groaned as he flopped back down on the couch in exasperation, resting his head in his paws. He felt his boyfriend's eyes prodding into his forehead, nudging him to elaborate. He should have told Jack the truth from the start. Pitch was never jealous of Aster. He was jealous for him. That man had wanted to be Jack's replacement all along, and get things back to where they once were. Aster drew a ragged sigh from his lungs as his heart raced wildly.  
“Pitch is my ex.”


	10. Rum Cake

Jack's features relaxed, like a tight fist going limp after holding out for several minutes.  
“I figured as much,” he bluntly stated.  
His blue eyes were glued to his boyfriend, intent on keeping any abstract thoughts like envy or pride from leaking into his devoted mind and out of his impulsive mouth.  
Aster's long ear twitched in disbelief as he crossed his legs, placing his body back down on the overstuffed, plum-tinted sofa. His picture-oriented mind was filled with unanswered questions and concerns, but only one was formed into words.  
“W-What gave it away?” he stammered.  
Jack began counting on his pale, bony fingers. His craving for having the upper hand in this sort of situation was being fulfilled, but he had to remind himself to treat his partner gently, as he had a tendency to snap when provoked. Still, Jack could hardly believe it, either.  
“Your unnatural resentment, your silly excuses, the way Pitch grabbed you without hesitation when he wasn't even high...”  
“Of course he was high...” Aster's eyes dropped to the floor as his voice quickly trailed off. He never saw his former fling have any bites of a brownie, hell, he didn't even see him take one. Jack situated himself on the opposite cushion.  
“Now, I'd like you to tell me every last detail.”  
A strange, familiar feeling began boiling inside Aster's soul, leaving that acidic taste in his mouth. He was repulsed by that accusatory tone, the tone that sent him back to his place, back to his weakness. The metaphorical vines that protected his devoted heart grew piercing thorns. This familiarity was beginning to formulate in Jack's behavior, and Aster did not like it. Not one bit. His response was pulled from his throat like glass shards, sharply stinging with every syllable. He hoped that Jack received the affect.  
“We're goin' to the bar.”

~*•~*•~*•~

The Halloween decorations made North's pub glow in festive purples and oranges that had been reused year after year. It seemed to leave a drowning haze over the couple's heads as Aster regained his composure enough to lean over the long oak counter and request seven shots of North's most decadent rum. He practically slammed his money on the bar as his eyes locked with Jack, daring him to question his actions. The older man gave the both of them a concerned glance, seeing as it was ten in the morning, but he ceased to address anything and lined them up when Frost found a crimson booth in the corner before heading to the storage area. Jack had chosen it with passiveness, as it was safely tucked away from the earshot of any potential eavesdropping soul. Aster had already taken his first shot before he completely sat on the cushion; he wanted Jack's gorgeous face to be blurred, so he didn't have to be hypnotized by those dynamic eyes again that day. He wanted seclusion, disclosure, to not sense, to not feel, but it was enforced upon him all the more so when he didn't desire it, making it less significant. Aster weaved his fuzzy fingers amongst themselves and cracked six of his knuckles, as if telling Jack all the gory details of his previous relationship was akin to manual labor.  
“Okay, so I was in high school. Senior. Introverted gay artist. I was fresh bait. So Pitch was held back a year because he failed science. I wore black all the time, so I guess that was a turn on or something. I dunno.”  
The pooka slumped his shoulders, revisiting his youthful tenderness. He grabbed another shimmering shot glass and downed the contents before softly resting it beside the first one.  
“Anyways, we met at a party I snuck into. We were both wallflowers, so we quickly became inseparable, 'specially after we graduated. But nobody knew about our relationship.”  
Shot number three.  
“He fucked me a lot. And I mean a lot. He's the one who taught me all that kinky shit. That's why I caught on so quickly for you.”  
“Wait, do what'd you spend the week doing?” Jack inquired as Aster supported his dizzy head with one arm. He needed the important answers before the bunny was lost in translation. “The one where Pitch was supposed to be teaching you.”  
“We bought supplies and he flirted with me,” Aster slurred, his words blending together like a mixologist's pride and joy. “As I was saying, we got into that whole shindig, and it was good. He was very good. But then he started...blurring the lines between how he treated me in reality an' how he treated me when we fucked. And that wasn't always a good thing.”  
Reverse psychology works, Aster thought to himself. Tell Jack you don't like what he's starting to do, but don't outright accuse him of it. Genius.  
“How so?” Jack's rational speech was beginning to perfectly contrast the other's sloppy drunkenness, and Aster knew it. He took another shot, licking his lips in mock seduction as he chuckled to himself, struggling to relive the memories he had buried in an unmarked grave. Pitch had derogatorily received the title of Creepy Annoying Neighbor for a damn good reason. It was what fresh starts were all about.  
“So he basically started treating me like his pet once he found out about my half-form. And I didn't like it. I had to sit on the floor while he drank wine in his chair, and I would have to rub my cheek against his leg for a scratch behind the ears or a treat.”  
“Could you do tricks?” Frost asked, trying to keep the subject lighthearted as it was slowly going downhill, and the muscles beneath his frigid epidermis tensed as they became awash with unfamiliar emotions when Aster laughed a little louder than he usually did. Jack wasn't sure if this was an affirmative, or if he had found actual humor in what the teen was saying.  
“It was fun at first, I'll admit it. Having those instincts kick in was a bit thrillin' for me.”  
Aster clumsily clasped Jack's hand in his own, his eyes big and wide, as if he were revealing to him the secrets of the universe.  
“But it wasn't good for me, Jackie, no-sir-ee-bob. I tried to be serious with him, but nooo, he wouldn't take me serious. And he thought he was the hottest shit too, oh yeah, like some fuckin'...fashion model, or somethin', because I was his little bitch and he was the only one who knew about it. So then I left his shitty apartment and found a shitty job, which I used to get my own shitty apartment. I stayed with Pitch before that. We were gonna open up some shop for flowers and furniture and stupid sentimental shit like that. But now I work where I work, and you're here. And I'm fine.”  
The tears rolling down Aster's face as he took a couple more shots in a row indicated that he was not fine.  
“How did Pitch take it?” Jack inquired, slowly hiding the remaining shot glasses on his side of the booth as Aster stared into the distance.  
“You mean Pitch the Bitch? Because he was such a bitch. But I was his bitch. But he was a also a bitch. To me. I'm not his fuckin' maid, oh my God.”  
Jack's eyes prodded into his boyfriend.  
“Bitchface McGee was a blank slate. Like he knew it was gonna happen ev-event...eventually. He asked if I was seein' anybody. I said ‘not yet.’ Because you came along about a month later. An' now he's all, ‘Ooh, Buttercup, I promise I've changed! I won't use the laser pointer on you ever again!’ Well to hell with that, right? Where are my damn shots?”  
“I hid them. You're already too drunk.”  
“Shh...sh-sh-sh.” Aster threw his two fingers over the table and upon Jack's lips once again. “I'm tryin' to tell a tragic love story, mate. Anyway, now I've humped him and now I hate everyone. Except this rum. Gimme more.”  
“No.”  
“But y'know why you're better, babe? Because you're not an asshole. And your dick tastes better. And you're not an asshole.”  
Jack was running out of poker face, and Aster could tell. He wasn't as smashed as he was leading on, he just wanted to be as far away as possible and for Jack to just stop talking right now immediately. But he unfortunately continued answering every single solitary sentence that was emitted from Aster's impatient lips.  
“Well, I'm glad I have your approval, pumpkin.”  
“Mmm, now I want pumpkin pie, thanks a lot. Does this bar serve pumpkin pie? I want some. They're in season. Wait, no, I want pumpkin-flavored whiskey. Is that a thing? I want some.”  
Jack sighed. “Bunny, we need to get you home. You're getting drunk in the morning. This is low for you. Why don't you take care of your plants at home? They could use some attention, huh?”  
“You know who didn't give me the attention I needed?” Aster continued ranting, practically shaking his fist at the sky. “I bet he doesn't even know the plant's names. He called them all cactuses. Even the ones that weren't cactuses. Know why? 'Cause he's such a prick.” Aster loudly cackled at his own pun. Jack sighed.  
“You know what will take your mind off Pitch? Having some relaxing, rigorous sex.”  
“With Pitch?”  
“No, silly! With me! Your boyfriend! Just regular sex! Jeez!”  
Aster started sobbing, hamming it up like a seasoned thespian.  
“I love you so, so much, snowflake. I like being your bitch better than bein' Pitch's.”  
“Thanks, please stop saying bitch. How did you leave?” Frost asked, still intent on pulling answers from his boyfriend.  
“Who, Pitch? I kicked his ass and moved to where we live now,” Aster replied pompously.  
“...The next building over?”  
“Yeah...”  
Jack sighed. “I have a feeling you're still into him.”  
Aster scoffed. “Am not!”  
“Are too. But you like me too much, don't you? You're afraid of breaking my heart.”  
Aster quickly abandoned his act, his near sobriety grabbing the reins.  
“No, it's nothing like that at all!”  
“You miss the way he touched you, I can tell.” Jack's teeth glittered maliciously. He had Aster cornered.  
“Stop it.”  
“Oh, so it's true. Well Bunny, I don't know what to tell you, except that you've got that little promise ring on you for a reason.”  
“You can't be serious right now. I'm twenty-three, love--I'm bound to have some form of an ex-boyfriend. You're just too young to possibly understand.”  
“It's different when it's that...guy!” Jack snapped. “And especially if you still have feelings for him after everything he did to you! But it's interesting that you consider me as a naïve, inexperienced lameass just because I'm younger than you.”  
“You can just hold it right there, mate. You couldn't possibly understand how I feel about him,” Aster retorted, his rough voice turning cold. “And being his boyfriend at one point in my life doesn't mean I'm your broken fuck doll.”  
“Oh, so that's what you're supposed to be now?” Jack mocked, slinging his messenger back over his shoulder.  
“Well you're startin' to make me feel like it! In fact, you're starting to make me feel like I'm with Pitch again, but you're only dishing out the parts I hated about him. He's influencing you far too much, and I don't like it.”  
“I am a thousand times better to you than Pitch ever was. You don't mean any of this, you're just drunk.”  
“Oh, go eat a dick!”  
“And stoop to your level? I'd rather leave that shit to the professionals.”  
A string of silver bells jingled as Jack slammed the door behind him, storming off to work. Aster hadn't remembered the last time he had been so aggressive. Maybe he shouldn't have underestimated Frost after all. But he was starting to give him bad flashbacks. And it was still difficult to completely abandon the thought of every beautiful part of Pitch's conniving body, and go back to a time where the good in him outweighed the bad. Aster wiped his eyes before the tears began flowing, disgusted at himself for having to be in this predicament. He thought he was so unique for loving a man with long fingers and a smoker's cough. He thought that he was so special when Pitch hurt him, that his pain was poetry, his teardrops crystals. But he was just another sad little bunny rabbit, and Jack was just another boy that got ruined, and now the flowers were blooming and he could not smell him on his body any more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like someone's being a JACK-ass haha am I right kids


	11. Tiramisu

Aster rapped at the front of Pitch's apartment door. He had retreated to his half-form the minute he left the bar; alone, drunk, and abandoned by his beautiful parasite of a boyfriend. His buzzed and anxious mental state had left him impulsive enough to retreat back to the quarters of the one creature he thought he despised the most.  
The bunny was decked in his fleece lavender winter peacoat lined with faux white fur, and topped with a matching fluffy white hat and mittens. Pitch presented the outfit to him when they were dating, near the end, when Pitch was growing desperate for the instant gratification of his patronizing ways.  
At this point Aster dared not to disclose this information to Jack. He had spilled too many beans for the boy to handle. How Jack could go on to a job where he was paid to be happy after all that went down was completely beyond him.  
Nevertheless, his goal was to be irresistibly precious for his ex-lover.  
The tall door opened after the sounds of footsteps collided with Aster's long ear, and a fresh Pitch emerged from the dimly lit flat. His piercing golden eyes darted from side to side, before dropping down to cling to Aster's large green ones.  
“Hello, handsome,” the rabbit swooned as he quivered his tail in anticipation of his expectations coming true.  
Black chuckled.   
“Nice try teddy bear, but I'm no longer your beau.”  
He proceeded to close the door on a shocked Aster. His expression was the picture of perplexion. He thought he knew just where to get him, to make the man immediately soft. All he managed to do was get a “teddy bear” squeezed out of him. Oh, how Aster missed being Pitch's cuddly little teddy bear. He retaliated at the recent actions of his non-beau by whining loudly, spitting out every excuse he could grasp.  
“But Pitch-y! I got all dressed up f’you!”  
“I know,” the man apathetically called out from behind the oak.  
“And I miss you!”  
“That's too bad.”  
The desperation now throbbed like an open wound. Surely that would have broken him.  
“And Jack is being an asshole!”  
The door creaked open, a flaw in the system that always seemed to be an oddity to Aster, seeming as it contrasted with Pitch's persnickety nature. He knelt down until the two were at eye level, his knees bending under his obsidian trousers and a grey hand resting above the pair of sharp joints. Every move he made was perfectly executed, as if it were a complex dance that had taken years to perfect whenever he did a mindless task, like giving Aster a quick kiss before he headed to work, or pressing his thumbs against his rosary beads, or plucking every last eyebrow hair from where it begged to grow.  
“Would you like to talk about it?”  
Aster cackled inwardly at the realization of having finally (unintentionally) caught him. He smothered the internal smugness as he dramatically pouted, and his eyes glazed over with fresh, plump tears. Pitch sighed, lifting him up and draping him across his back. Aster's soft face nuzzled into Pitch's smooth neck, already content with his small victory.  
“Merci, mon cheri,” he purred. Pitch adored when his former lover spoke French towards him. He found the language elegant. The alcohol interfered with the walls he had built to keep his good memories of Pitch away, and the touch of his moisturized flesh instantly brought him back to how they used to rub noses together, and how Aster replicated it with Jack. How he used to giggle and wiggle his body a bit when he was penetrated while sitting on his former love's relaxing cock…and how Aster replicated it when he was with Jack. How his little rump was squeezed at any given moment, any given place, and he would halfheartedly scold the squeezer, trying his very best to be authoritative while receiving a stifled chuckle in return. Not unlike how he attempted to replicate this with Jack. That had been his most successful feat as of late.  
The tall man set him down on a chartreuse futon, one that contrasted with the houndstooth pattern that adorned the walls and the golden lamps and coffee table. Ornate crosses also scattered the walls; Pitch was raised to be a devout Catholic, which significantly contrasted with Aster's paganism. A television flickered eclectic music videos. Pitch had somehow dematerialized into the kitchen, and emerged just as quickly with a delicate cup of chamomile tea for Aster.  
“I couldn't tell if you were malnourished or just small,” he admitted.  
“Both,” Aster affirmed, quickly removing his mittens and gulping it down before his eyes went skyward. “I had seven shots of rum.”  
“That explains a lot,” Pitch smugly replied, weaving his fingers together as he sat on a nearby stuffed chair. “What else made you so spontaneous this fine morning?” he inquired.  
Aster grimaced at the blurred memories.  
“I had to tell Jack about us.”  
The man scoffed. “So much for that fresh start you insisted I participate in.”  
“Shaddup, I had no choice. And he already knew. Turns out I'm not a very good liar.”  
“So why are you here, then?”  
“He practically exploded at me. It was like he couldn't believe that I had an ex, and that I still...um.”  
He had said too much already.  
“What? That you still love me?”  
“I never said that.”  
“You were going to.”  
“No, I love Jack. Very much. A lot more than I did you. You never gave me a bloody promise ring.”  
“No dearie, you love both of us.”  
Aster was silent for several moments, staring solemnly at the rippling puddle of tea left in his paws. Pitch leaned back in his seat, his smirk indicating he was beyond satisfied with his recent success at stopping an argument with Aster, of all people.  
“Were you bein' sincere when you said you changed?” the bunny asked slowly, letting every last syllable that escaped his lips linger.  
“I guess we'll have to find out.”  
“It's too late for that. You had your chance last night. And you weren't even high!” This last sentence set off an accusatory tone.  
“I'm sorry, buttercup. I just wanted to remember how you felt before you were gone forever.”  
Pitch's eyes revealed a rare tinge of vulnerability, the emptiness of what could have been if Aster had just put up with his shenanigans.  
“I was gone forever when we broke up,” he bluntly stammered.  
“You liked it, didn't you?” Pitch asked mockingly. “And Jack certainly did. I knew it was only a matter of time before you came crawling back into my arms. I never exploded at you, did I?”  
The acidic feeling began boiling inside Aster once again. He did enjoy being a quiet, obedient bunny for Pitch. Screw the fact that real conversations with him practically became extinct. Screw the fact that the man's favorite phrase around him seemed to be, “Hush, rabbits can't talk.” He longed for that touch, for that approval. His paws trembled in rage as he whipped off his hat and began unbuttoning his coat. Pitch continued his belittling as his expression grew curious at the pooka's actions.  
“You're just trying to make a carbon copy of your relationship with me, and throwing it at Jack. And of course it's backfiring on you. Just imagine, all this time you wasted with that irresponsible, selfish boy, when you could have just stayed with me.”  
Aster quickly removed his coat to reveal his lingerie set hidden underneath. He had unexpected intentions when he arrived at the apartment. He pushed himself off the sofa and stalked over to Pitch.  
“I wasn't lying when I said I missed you back there.”   
He spoke slowly, seductively, as he perched himself on Pitch's stiff lap. All of the muscles were tense. Pitch could hardly believe what was happening, that Aster was giving in after holding out for so long. He crawled over Black's thighs, perfect posture intact.  
“And I have a hunch that we should get back to where we left off.”  
“You're drunk.”  
“Not drunk enough to not know exactly what I'm doing, sweetheart.”  
Pitch glanced at the small bulge in Aster's panties and back to his sincere, mischievous face. He knew exactly what he was doing. Pitch hesitantly grabbed his Levi’s by the belt loops and tugged down, Aster eagerly assisting in the task.  
As soon as the briefs came off, the dark grey member received several sweet kisses of gratitude as Aster dropped to the floor, as if to greet an old friend. He grabbed the base and slowly wrapped his mouth around the tip, pushing himself as deep as he could, savoring the taste of the equally aroused flesh as the other's pelvis thrusted itself forward multiple times.  
Pitch let his head fall back when Aster glanced up through his lashes, hopeful grin seeking approval. His paw was gripped firmly in Pitch's digits. Pitch's soft moans were drowned out by sigh after happy sigh that Aster solely provided as he sucked away.  
He had only ever sucked off Jack. His abilities were not to be taken for granted.  
This ordeal went on for two heavenly minutes until Pitch spent himself into the mouth. Aster swallowed the frosting and sat back, clearing his throat a couple times to be rid of the taste of this man he thought he hated. Fat tears had his cheeks soaked. He was always one to propose revenge when he was wronged, but he had taken it too far this time. Way too far.  
The pooka meekly slithered over to the couch, staring down at his enormous feet as he took a seat. He let his head head hit the cushioned arm, his scraggly body curling up like a pill bug. He was submerged in guilt and shame, his form beginning to wilt like a flower.  
“This is all your doing,” he whispered, barely audible. “If I had never met you and I saved myself for Jack...none of this would've happened.”  
“It's far too late for that,” Pitch responded, staring off into the distance, unable to see his ex being pitiful once more. “It's not like you to be so hopeless.”  
Aster whipped the tears off his face ferociously.  
“No, I'm pathetic. I'm not foolin’ anyone. I don't deserve Jack Frost. I deserve pricks like you who intentionally make me feel insignificant. I deserve to be treated like shit.”  
“Whatever happened to you, Aster? When we met you were so chipper and delightful around me, and over the years you just grew grumpy and cynical.” Pitch's prominent chin rested on his hands. “Where's the bunny I fell I love with?”  
“He's dead. You ruined him.” Aster made his words sounded like a ton of bricks was spilled onto the receiver. The acidic feeling was crawling up his throat, and the pooka's body froze, his ears sticking straight up.  
He raced to the lavatory, whipping the toilet seat open and expelling the feeling from his mouth. The vomit was almost projectile, and it had been waiting for quite some time. Aster had to heave a few times to get it all out into the porcelain. His eyes were shimmering with salt water again, partially from the obscenity and partially from his general disappointment in himself and his apparent relapse. He thought that it wouldn't be as big of a deal as he thought it would be, that he would only regain that hollow emptiness that came with being nothing but a sex toy, and then remember Jack's loving arms that made him feel exactly the opposite. But this time, it felt fulfilling. Like he couldn't be thrown away and replaced any minute now if he even thought about stepping out of line. Like real, true affection. Pitch was right about having changed.  
Aster didn't want to be in a love triangle with two guys who started off good but malfunctioned when they had a good grip of Aster's heart. Hell, at this point he didn't even want to be in love.  
He didn't even want to be in love.  
The thought had never occurred to him. Pitch was right about him being a lot more chipper in high school with the people that he cared about, yet Aster was right about Pitch having ruined him, and turned him instead into this conniving, mean-spirited, cheating monster.  
Aster wiped the excess filth off his lips. He then gazed at his reflection in the full-length mirror. His eyes were rimmed with red, his fur was matted and sweaty, his right bra strap was hung loosely below his shoulder, and his spine was slouched as he tilted his head in curiosity of the mess he had become over the past couple days. Although it might have built up from the past few weeks, now that he thought more about it, which he really didn't want to. And last but not least, that familiar, hollow feeling that rose up in him once again, this time not drizzled in pepsin, renin and hydrochloric acid. That feeling was the last thing Aster remembered before he passed out.


	12. Creme Brûlée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW IS THIS THE FINAL CHAPTER I need time to process

Jack turned his key on the door lock, staring straight ahead. He had screwed up immensely, and it was all he could think about on the drive to work, during work, and while he washed off his simplistic harlequin makeup. He definitely wanted to apologize profusely. The few arguments the pair had had were short-lived and trivial; whose turn it was to take the trash out, where the keys were, whether or not clowns were horrendously terrifying (which Aster insisted that, indeed, they were), that sort of thing. But this was an actual fight. Jack was left slightly offended, but the greater weight on him was the possibility that he had left the bunny emotionally scarred. He had to redeem himself, if only he'd figured out how, before Aster would have an angry outburst and literally kick him out of the apartment. Well, that was the worst-case scenario, anyway. Jack doubted that it would go that far, but he didn't rule out the possibility, considering the teen was a real skunk back at the bar. He just found it unnerving that his first real lover was secondhand, and the fact that his previous boyfriend was so rotten injected an extra dose of pressure to be the best. It took Jack nearly all day to realize that maybe Bunny was right, that he was possibly too young to understand.  
Frost took a step back as soon as he opened the door. Pitch was on the living room couch. More importantly, as the teen drew closer, Aster was in his half-form, decked in his pink lace set, quietly snoozing over Pitch's thighs with a couple of knuckles in his mouth. That was always evidence that he was in a deep slumber.  
“W-what are you doing here?” Jack stammered.  
“Hush,” Pitch replied with a sharp frown of disapproval. “Can’t you see that the rabbit’s enjoying his afternoon nap? So inconsiderate of you.”  
Pitch clucked his tongue as he ran a comforting hand down Aster's spine. The pooka’s ear twitched before he leaned into the touch. Jack’s expression was the picture of wild bewilderment, still, he managed to regain his composure to corner his neighbor.  
“Bunny told me about how you treated him. You know, how you drained his humanity and ignored and patronized him, that whole shindig.”  
“You’re certainly one to talk,” Pitch shot back at full throttle. “And as far as patronizing, I assume one would find him irresistible, what with how well-behaved he is when he gets close to either of us. But I’m not here to applaud your actions, oh no. You’ve got a big storm coming.”  
Jack stiffened. For a moment, he didn't feel entirely like the good guy. Pitch sensed this, and smirked triumphantly.  
“A little bunny told me that the two of you got into quite the argument at the bar down the street, correct? Now, I know the late teens are a tough time to get through, filled with tough decisions and complicated relationships, but understand this: I cannot stand imitators.”  
“He said I was acting like you...” Jack relayed, voice cracking. His face then hardened before he completed his sentence, his cold blood making its way further towards his flesh. “But Bunny was drunk. I’m nothing like you. I don’t treat my boyfriend like shit.”  
“For your information, we reconciled. One could say he was kissing my dick for attention after he came crawling back to my flat. Don’t get me wrong—he still loves you, it’s just that he loves me just as much, if not more. Probably more. And he was never afraid of me, nor my disapproval, he was merely independent and foreseeing. Wise of him. But I have to say that he did all those things with you only because we did them first. He wanted another shot, and now you’re beginning to act like I did. Keep it up, and your kitten won’t be around for very much longer.”  
Jack felt odd, Aster being right there, unconscious and unable to defend himself or Jack while he and Pitch were somewhat fighting over him. He would have probably enjoyed the attention. Pitch watched Jack’s face become remorseful. He relished very much in its indistinguishable emotions.  
“Trust me, Jack, I’ve seen Aster at his absolute worst. I’d recommend you nip that attitude of yours in the bud before it blooms into something truly repulsive. Not unlike what happened to yours truly.”  
“But how do I apologize for everything I said?” Jack practically begged, almost positive he had Pitch stumped for once. But unfortunately for him, the man had given the idea a lot of thought. Maybe, in fact, a bit too much.  
“Oh, it’s not going to be easy for an egotistical brat like you. But if you are truly apologetic…” Pitch’s sparkling eyes darted towards the direction of the laundry room before he placed an affectionate kiss atop the floral markings on Aster's sleeping forehead. Jack’s eyebrows wove together in realization, forming a prominent crease on his own forehead. The pieces fell into place. Lately he didn’t enjoy when they preformed such an endeavor; it hardly ever worked out in his favor. But if he were to supposedly win back his boyfriend after he had tightened the leash too short, this was the best decision in order to get the ball rolling. And Jack was very eager for that to happen. He twiddled his thumbs as his nerves grew tense.  
“Are you sure I’d fit?”

~•~•~•~

Aster may have been sound asleep, but he certainly wasn’t deprived of dreams. Most of these dreams didn’t give him any sight, he could only take in sounds, smells, textures, pressures, and most unfortunately, tastes. The ones that stood out the most seemed to include the plastic bristles of a comb grooming his thick fur, probably in Pitch’s delicate hand, no doubt. His dream self’s back arched in vain pleasure as the object seemed to hit all the right places of his face, neck, shoulders and back. He very much loved when his ex groomed him. He wasn’t sure, however, which form he had taken in that moment (it could have been his weakest one, god forbid). His eyes may have been closed in that memory, which probably explained the darkness. Such an activity between the two happened often, so Aster couldn’t exactly pinpoint that particular moment. It might have been all of them at once.  
Another sightless memory that the rabbit recognized fondly was a hard sucking feeling on his neck. It had happened a week ago. The lips were cold and chapped, most likely Jack Frost’s. The sucking was definitely intense enough to leave a prominent hickey.  
“Mine,” he heard the teen declare triumphantly as he practically slurped the skin beneath his fluff.  
Yes Jack, yours, all yours, Aster thought to himself. He was afraid that if he tried to say anything out loud he would be mumbling in his sleep, and that was always quite the embarrassment. At least he didn't have his knuckles in his mouth again. Well, he hoped that he didn’t. Nevertheless, Aster saw lucid dreaming as quite the advantage.  
Another flashback already, this one giving Aster sight in vivid detail. That crisp hospital room, that thin hospital gown. It was just a routine checkup, but Pitch had strongly suggested that he have some blood drawn, just to see if the pooka tested positive for any sexually transmitted diseases. He hated the pain, but the sight of a portion of his own blood that was once inside him confined in a thin tube was no day at the beach either. It all made him feel terribly lightheaded. But it was apparently over as soon as it finished, thank god, and Aster curled away into a corner of the crinkly cot. His bones then began shifting out of place, his blue-grey fur ultimately having to thicken itself as he almost involuntarily retreated into his half-form. The experience of the procedure was rather quite unpleasant, but certainly not unpleasant enough to make him shift all the way. Still, Pitch took notice.  
“My my, I had no idea your species could morph its bodies so easily,” the man remarked, intrigue sparkling in his yellow eyes. Aster had to take full realization of what he had done before answering, shoving the falling oversized hospital gown sleeve back up his shoulder.  
“Pathetic, isn’t it?” the rabbit offered softly.  
“Not hardly. It actually makes you look like a classically trained twink.”  
Aster let out a forced chuckle, ignoring the backhandedness of the observation. His huge green eyes dropped to the tiled floor.  
“And,” Pitch continued, “to be perfectly honest, I think all that extra fur makes you look like a teddy bear. With longer ears, that is.”  
Aster's next laugh wasn't forced.  
“How’d ya come to that conclusion?”  
“Being poetic wins the boys. You in particular.”  
Flashback over. The final one began without letting Aster catch his breath. Oh no. No, no, no.  
The grip of the toy was firm against the pads of Aster's half-form’s paws. He had made it a week without being touched by Pitch. A week alone. A week with only himself for company. He had to give in and touch himself; it was driving him absolutely insane.  
He fixed the thing under his hole, bending the haunches on his legs to prepare himself. He wasn’t used to using these things, but desperation was a curse that he could never shake off.  
Aster winced as his lower body enclosed around the glazed dildo. A startled whine escaped his lips. He carefully squatted as low as he could, pitifully grunting as he did so. Tears stung his corneas. No, no he wasn't gonna be one to cry during sex. Especially with himself. But this was a new low for him. He had to visualize Pitch hovering over him, commanding him to sit on it for him as he looked on, blanketed in his own smugness. Then again, Aster didn’t want to give Pitch the satisfaction, even if he would probably never know and Aster was just being extremely paranoid and easily aroused and if he had the parts he would've given birth to at least thirty-eight kits by now because of the toy alone. The sensation was nearing to the point of being unbearable. When the session drew to a close, Aster’s dream self didn’t even bother to clean up the mess he had made, being self-aware and lucid and lazy and dead inside. He longed for that feeling of those fluids dripping from his ass onto the floor and him trying to be bashful and hide it and Pitch ridding him of the nuisance and making him good as new. That was always a nice gesture.

Aster’s eyes shot open. It took several seconds for him to distinguish reality. He was in his own bed, almost smothered by the pastel quilted comforter that embraced him like a comforting friend. The chipped chartreuse paint on the walls and the garden hanging from all sides of the ceiling were further indication of his descent from the subconscious. Pitch must have dropped him off and left.  
Aster had finally come to a conclusion: if he couldn't stand having just one lover, he’ll just take both Jack and Pitch. He didn’t know how long it would last, but he figured to just take it one day at a time and hope for the best. He wast sure how either of them would feel about it, but Pitch did plant the seed in his head, so the man shouldn't complain too much. Plus, Aster would make it clear that he and Pitch would not have sex of any kind, so that they could each get to know each other better apart from that shared activity. Just the thought of both boyfriends fawning over him at the same time was too much to imagine, but if Aster had his way, it would most certainly become a reality. And Aster usually got his way when he dedicated himself to the cause. He sat up to let his blood flow fluently through the remainder of his spindly body. It had been an excruciatingly long day; he didn't even know if it was the morning, afternoon, or worse yet, evening. His lingerie was still covering him from shoulders to toes. He started to hope that Jack didn't see, before remembering that now it didn’t matter. He would arrange a meeting the next day that involved both Frost and Black, and break the news that he was to be figuratively joined to the both of them.  
A knock at Aster’s bedroom door interrupted his wandering thoughts. It swung open before it received a response.  
“J-Jack?” Aster stuttered as his eyes adjusted. “What’re you doing in my work clothes?”  
“Who eez zis ‘Jaques’ zat you speak of?” Jack demanded, attempting (and utterly failing) at a feminine French accent. His extremely ruffled maid’s uniform fluttered as he paced towards Aster, his white gloved hand drawing the furry chin upwards to make inevitable eye contact. Was that…lip gloss? Not to mention the fact that the boy also reeked of the stench of the pastries from the bakery where Aster worked. The uniform must have not been washed yet. The rabbit did, however, find the ribbon chocker adorning Jack’s neck very…flirtatious. He had succeeded in dressing to impress. It almost made him a bit self-conscious in his plain old panties and bralette. Well, and garter belt and stockings. He would definitely take it up a notch if at this point Jack requested so. Still, Aster never realized how scrumptious he himself looked when he was frosting cupcakes and wrapping chocolates in foil. The bunny had to take the dress in when he began to use his half-form more often than not, so on Jack the hem was rather short and it pulled at the torso under the frilly pinafore. Aster also felt a mighty need to fuss with his backwards headpiece. Nevertheless, Jack looked like it was his job to touch him, and Aster's to pleasure him in return.  
“No need to worry, butterfly,” Jack continued, fortunately dropping the accent as his petticoats rustled against the bed frame. “I’m gonna take such good care of you.”  
He rubbed his nose against Aster’s. Good. Frost’s voice then dropped even further, to a barely audible whisper.  
“And I’m sorry. For everything.”  
The ends of Aster's mouth curled upwards, his eyelids sagging in smitten dopiness. He thought that they both should have been grateful, grateful that they had managed to survive through all their adventures, whether they were real, or only a dream. And, of course, no dream was ever just a dream. But the important thing was that the two of them were awake now, and hopefully for a long time to come. Aster couldn’t think of it being forever, he couldn’t use that word. It frightened him so. But he did love Jack, now more than ever.  
“I accept your apology,” he spoke slowly, bringing his voice to a low purr as he crossed his legs around Jack’s hips, hanging his arms around the black puff sleeves like a koala. “And this was a very redeemable thing to do, I must say. But y’know,” he paused, fuzzy finger habitually pulling on his own bottom lip, “there is somethin’ very important that we need to do as soon as possible.”  
“What’s that?” Jack was hanging on tightly to every word that dripped from the rabbit’s mouth. Bunny eyed his collar that rested patiently on his vanity, just within his grasp. He drew out the silence for as long as he could muster, his features hardening in seduction.  
“Fuck.”

~• THE END •~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness gracious, I cannot thank you guys enough for all your reads, kudos, bookmarks, and comments. This has been an extremely wild ride for me, writing Scrumptious, and who knows, maybe I'll do a short or two to see how our little harlots are doing? Either way, I still can't believe I brought this tale to a conclusion. Very special thanks to Furux (TralcentOblivion) for giving me extremely helpful feedback on Tumblr before I posted the chapters on here, and also to nightshadehorse93 for expressing such an interest in the story and characters. Again, I cannot thank you guys enough.  
> Be sure to subscribe if ya wanna stick around for my upcoming Drag Queen au (starring the lovely Honeysuckle Magnifique/Aster) and the possibility of extra mini fics to accompany this one.


End file.
